General Chemistry
by Absol Perfect Disaster
Summary: Near Nacrene City, a serperior sees that she lacks many attributes for attracting males. Her personal interest, a young fraxure, knows that. So, how can she turn a formless figure into a great, attractive advantage?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is also a contest entry for *****.com based on a theme about bug pokemon and serpents. If any of you know what that site is, don't spoil yourself because this is a five chapter long story and I don't want to ruin suspense by posting all five at once (post them around once a week). If I placed in the contest I'll let you all know in later chapters. Hopefully I did; I'm nervous!

Yeah, I'm nervous. I have no damn clue if what I wrote serves as an okay writing style, something I've been trying to discover for months. I'm no longer a noob writer anymore so I should be good. I've been fighting this pressure for a very long time but I don't get any feedback about my work to know if I'm doing well or not. Is this enough detail, too little, too much? Should there be more complex descriptions, more big vocabulary words to make me sound ridiculously extravagantly smart, or is that not even required for a good story? Or how about less dialogue or should there be more? Those are just a few things I ask myself every second I type. Lately writing has been very stressful because whenever I read a good story I think "If I need people to appreciate my hard work then I should write like that." I shouldn't think like that but since I'm left in the dark I can't help it. That's why I've been lagging on some of my other works (and this story too for the contest). Am I good enough, or do I suck at some areas? What makes a good story? You tell me readers, please. Help me, I really need it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Another Fiscal Quarter

Mistakes are little to none when it comes to working with agriculture. Overlooking an issue is overlooking potential revenue. Mistakes are hard to avoid considering that natural elements are not in the control of private owners; unless someone was lucky enough to get their hands on a lugia which has never happened. Drought, overused soil, fires, heavy floods, and pesky pokémon are just part of the list of disasters.

Now, it's early in the second quarter for agriculturalists. Fires and droughts are the least of a farmer's concern now. With new life blooming across rich fields, rejuvenated critters want to claim a share of crops without permission. What does that call for? Hunting, trapping, and poisoning the thieves for taking their property which is planted over the "stealers" property theoretically. An issue of stupidity for many, yet a monumental one for passionate trainers, breeders, and other enthusiastic environmentalists forming organizations like Pokémon Ethical Treatment Advocates. Is there a better technique to take care of pokémon instead of poisoning them without hurting a farmer's profit or disrupting natural cycles? Can't there just be a compromise? Is it possible for farmers and pokémon to eventually form a link within these fields instead of using pesticide?

Nope, not today; not this morning. The rugged sounds from a choking crop duster momentarily disturbed what can be called at this moment a serene environment. The single engine prop landed across a strip finished with sprinkling acres of land where several dozens of organized rows of vegetation stretched out over many slight bluffs and hills. Now the blooming fruits and berries refracted the dew that would poison any critters upon consumption. It's a new form of protection for the owners of the modest ranch close between the wild woods of Pinwheel Forest and the fair landmark of Nacrene City. It's one of several measures that must be put in yearly each spring, summer, and early fall to prevent the common pests from picking "selfishly" at potential capital income. The other alternative, friendlier measure has been used by this family for the past two years now; a predatory pokémon: a fraxure.

Since having hatched from an egg beginning as an axew and starting off as the family pet, the little axe-jaw pokémon took it upon himself to help assist with the exterminations around the farmland by getting up with the sun each day to patrol the land. For the gray scaled, forest green armored dragon it was actually a friendly leisure for him and seen merely as a time to admire the nice emerald linear patterned scenery. The occasional early morning current trickled faintly through the flora allowing fluttering branches to welcome his nostrils to the assortment of scents provided by growing pears, apples, cherries, razz berries, oran berries, and such. The air was suddenly replaced however and with the young fraxure strolling through aisles of tall vegetation his nostrils began to burn from the bitter smell of poison coloring over the ambience like a mustard gradient veil of smog.

"'Oh I know how to protect my crops better, just lay them with poison since it's easy and cheap!' That doesn't make any sense, my old man..." The dragon type voiced his view with a slight chuckle. The strong chemicals nearly smothered his oxygen. It seemed very absurd that a good way to combat pests was with whatever poison was found in pesticide. Wouldn't that eventually contaminate the human food supply?

Wanting to leave he trekked through a thick hedge where the other side consisted of a dense pear tree field. His vermillion eyes lightly panned around as he walked in the dimly lit field. The large green drops hung adjacent to ghost white pedals of natural décor showing their early maturity. The canopy above from the thickly sprouted branches blocked off much of the morning glow. A positive grin lined around his gray, red-tipped tusk blades as he casually crossed his segmented arms. "Alright, first day of the season so come on out you scaredy patrat," he called out confidently. Continued past the trunks he continued to play exterminator. "Or how about you, fat pidove," he twisted with a smirk making up the criminal avian on the tree, "Or you, typical annoying bug," he darted with both flame hued index fingers pointing merely at the ground in front of him. "I have a new attack I wanna test on you pests!"

Done with his "action-packed" fantasy he seriously got back to touring the fields. He was only able to pick up cries of whimsicott and lilligant from afar. Nothing that involved buzzing disturbed his ears yet. He did feel a trembles of frustration in his growls from the occasional pidove call but the green canvas served to buffer out any far-ranged images.

He quickly stopped in his tracks once his ears did pick up possible noise. Two male voices were conversing beyond another hedge that separated another large field of pears. The little sentry suddenly pounced from excitement. Pushing through another hedge he headed towards the direction of the unrecognizable disturbance. The tones developed in volume and clarity as he walked further into the field, and only one last hedge concealed the perpetrators. Through the leafy wall, he silently scoped in on the pair who dozens of yards out. He defiantly didn't know who they were at a first glance. His pupils instinctively reshaped sharply into glassy narrow ovals; a sign of rising adrenaline when staring at potential pests.

"Huh…that's new."

In front of the concealed dragon's sight were not the normal neighboring pests he's so used to encountering. One appeared to be a very large meandrous black serpent with several golden markings that was tightly scrunched upward. The other was a big red bipedal bug with a pale yellow underbelly, insect to be specific according to the six limbs total and the pair of black antennae. The fraxure crept up closer to the pair being behind their view luckily. Seeing a few pear cores around the pair produced a low growl within the dragon. They were defiantly pests, but none he's ever seen which had him on observation. The serpent that was scrunched up and was mainly dominated by black scales with several golden hexagon markings throughout the top of his body. The insect was sitting appearing to pick at something in front of him. Other than the three large black spots on the shell and one on the back of the head the whole exoskeleton was completely infused with red pigment. What really caught the fraxure's predatory eyes though were their weapons. The sizable tail took on an intimidating shape of a long, red edged blade for the serpent, and his red javelin fangs running down his golden jaw was comparable to the serpent's head in length alone. As the insect ate one of his arms momentarily became completely exposed once the bug stretched. The hand looked like a clenched fists even though the pest loosened each appendage leisurely. The red shell along his back split apart to reveal translucent wings. Two possible belligerent pokémon. All of the fraxure's worries faded though when he saw the ledian throw a pear core lazily off to the side which landed near a large pile.

"What idiots!" Fraxure thought while snickering to himself, "Well I guess I'll just sit back and watch them drop dead, hehe."

Minutes passed and the pair got done with another pair of pears. The serpent used his tail to cut down another couple from the tree above. The serpent awkwardly accomplished biting into the piece of fruit using the side of its maw. The little fraxure was elated, but after they finished another serving his mood lowered like his smile. And to finish off the sequence, serrated teeth began to grit along his tusks once they finished a third serving in front of him.

"Hey, just what in the heck are you two doing alive! You're supposed to be choking by now!" The two turned towards the voice and saw a meter tall dragon sternly approach them. "That's it, you guys aren't supposed to be here so get lost!"

A brow rose on both their faces once their eyes fell over the little aggressor. They then turned towards each other in unison both feeling their cheek muscles quiver from the sight. "Ahahahaha!" Drake sharpened his glare from the spontaneous insult of their laughter. "Excuse me?" the serpent continued to ridicule, "What was that little guy? Are you telling us to get lost?"

The fraxure's jaw parted in shock from the bluntness of his words. "Don't push me. Don't even push me! Those pears you just ate are full of poison so you won't be able to defend yourself. For your sake just save your energy," he taunted with a smirk.

"Really now, but I feel high and dandy."

"But hey, that's probably because we're both, let's just say, experienced enough to take weak poisons. This is nothing!" the insect added with his ally. The serpent then slid forward with his upper half then his lower half followed scrunching up entirely again before repeating the process. The bug parted his shell before taking off to hover several feet above the ground. The fraxure became momentarily distracted by the cold stare the insect's large cerulean blue lenses gave off. "Yeah, I've grown resistant to many poison attacks, so insecticide won't do a thing, buddy."

The dragon continued to watch the serpent inch closer but was unaffected by his large size. Even though the serpent looked like he was a foot thick and possibly able to swallow his own friend the fraxure kept his confident composure. "Hehe, alright, I see where this is going," he smirked before slowly aiding in closing the gap between them, "I'm a fully trained pokémon, 'buddy', so get out."

"We're professionally trained, so we both urge you to shut that big jaw of yours before we break those tusks off," the serpent sharply hissed flicking his black tipped split tongue.

Now the two were in range being a few yards apart. "You've been warned!"

The fraxure sprinted strongly enough to kick up debris aiming to intercept the serpent first. The large serpent smirked with his enemy. Once close enough with his head already reared back, the dragon clenched his teeth and neck muscles to swing his head strongly to the side expecting his sharp tusk to impale his foe. However, he felt a strong resonating force along his jaw thrust him back away from his enemy along with the piercing noise of shearing edges wring his ears. The small dragon barely caught himself almost overwhelmed by the countering force. Once he recuperated his balance he saw the serpent's bladed tail teasingly swaying in front of his black scales seeing the blade almost entirely block off the whole length of his scrunched body.

"Ledian, let me handle this amateur," the serpent called arrogantly before beginning to straighten his serpentine body forward and low to the ground in an offensive approach. Viscous venom glistened brightly in gold along the tips of his fangs as he was now curving along the soil. He continued to keep his full lava orange scopes on the fraxure, his elliptical pupils holding the dragon within sight.

The farm dragon didn't let his taunt bother him though and instead felt a growl intensify within his chest. Running towards his enemy to make up lost distance he found the serpent's jaws gaping. Within a couple feet the fraxure got off his heels and only used his two maroon claws for added agility to rapidly spin towards the serpent using his tusks, claws from his spanned arms, and the blunt force of his tail to counter and add momentum. His foe slithered back to keep his head from those weapons finding his fangs are too long for a precise snap-down on the dragon. As the serpent decided to use his tail instead the fraxure waited for the right moment when the collage of blurring green turned into a blob of black, yellow, and the anticipated red. At the right chance the fraxure successfully bit down clamping his jaw onto the base of the serpent's tail while delivering a Slash Attack with his needle claws at the thinner hide before the tail. The serpent hissed intensely in irritation nearly losing control of his flailing by the scorching ferocity being inflicted around that small area. Aggravatingly lashing his tail out with exerted strength, the momentum caused the fraxure to slip off his tail flinging him causing him to collide into a violent tumble across the dirt.

"Yeah, Seviper, kick his ass!"

"Just go back from where you came! You're too young, kid," the seviper laughed with a flick of his long tongue.

The dragon faintly groaned from the throbbing that pulsed past the top of his muzzle feeling it spread throughout his cranium. His building anger however had him ignored the smaller pains along his arm joints and knees. Not wanting his pride to be offended he gathered up his own arrogance along with his feet as he roughly stumbled back up to his feet in a low stance.

As the dragon stood straight up his attention along with everyone else's turned towards the canopy. "Drake!" The fraxure turned back to his enemy with a growl upon hearing his name hoping the caller would go away. "Back off now, you're outnumbered!"

"Ohhh… why Colton, why do you have to humiliate me?" Drake groans shaking his head in embarrassment before pulling down on his tusks to exert his frustration.

Just then a dark blue, white under bellied avian swooped through the flora above to hover over the three. Everyone looked up becoming quickly distracted by the flyer. The taillow shouts, "Drake, just get away from those two! You don't stand a chance!" the bird panicked worriedly.

"Colton, go away!" the young fraxure told.

"Ha, you better listen to your friend, 'Drake'," the red insect mocked before flying low next to his partner, "You got lucky. Just run back to your comfy home, house pet!" The pair smiled and scoffed before flying and slithering away.

The taillow known as Colton landed next to his friend. "Why dude, why?" Drake demanded rhetorically, "I'm strong enough to take any typical pest now; I'm good enough." Drake continued to watch his enemies scurry off and through a hedge bush now completely out of their sights.

"Yeah, well those weren't typical pests," Colton countered, "I don't want to fly around one day and find you motionless. That would be tragic for little Maylene and her mom and dad and you know that!"

"Yeah I know, don't have to remind me, Colton. Whatever," Drake retorted as he turned towards the direction of the ranch before limping forward, "Let's get back home. I think I'm going to need some ointment…ouch."

Other than being attacked and beaten, that was almost identical to a routine morning for Drake…almost. The acres of fields he patrols are tended by the inhabitants of a modest ranch on one end of the grid organized orchard. Within the two story rectangle framed building lived a small, but tight family that likes to run their business as well as tend to pokémon as a hobby; not cattle pokémon since its fruits they're growing but merely pets or rarities which is something fairly uncommon. In the kitchen the sun light bathed the whole room through a series of windows with lavender drapes fixed to the side. The view of the irrigation tower, the large storage house, and the high hedges and trees that lined the orchard was shown through a smaller double-hung window on one side of the kitchen also where the exiting door was that lead to the other structures. There on the light toned wood floor was Drake who was dragging a smooth rock across one of his tusk where Colton was perched on the edge of the counter in front of that open window.

"I'm telling you those two are dangerous," Colton was speaking, "That serpent was a seviper which are poisonous, deadly, dangerous, nine foot long, toxic, hard-to-beat pokémon! His bug friend was a ledian and those are fighters. They're like flying, red, agile, midget machamp-"

"Blah- blah- blah- blah! Ever think about how brutal a fraxure… is?" Drake strained as he sheared the gray stone across his gray tusk effectively sharpening the blade. "I say bring it on. The poison isn't strong enough, so I'll get those two out one way or another."

"No, you can't just get the owner to use his rifle! He's not even the type to shoot a pokémon, I think. Those two, they're not from around here. I know Ledian is from Johto and Seviper is from Hoenn, so they must've been brought here and then shortly later abandoned by a trainer. Must be pretty stressful for those guys."

"Yeah, well I don't care, and I wasn't even going to let our owner know. It's going to be a while before I evolve again so I gotta try something. I just need to figure out a way. More poison is not going to solve anything since that ledian is just proof bugs are getting more resistant." Drake switched the rock around to polish his other tusk as Colton swooped overhead to land on the oval dark wood framed dining table where he got perched over Drake on the gray slate textured tiles.

"There has to be a better way than solving this problem all by yourself," Colton concluded before taking to the air again, "But if you're ever in dire trouble again I will get our master to try and intervene."

"But…I wasn't even in dire trouble today! I don't know what you're talking about," Drake joked.

He faced down the hall where Colton flew through rolling his eyes. Unknowing to anyone, outside the window Colton was in front of earlier a new intruder poked its head up from below the window. Heading up the sill the pokémon used its length to peak in through the open window. The new pokémon viewed Drake from behind. "Long time no see, eh Drake?"

The green dragon immediately dropped the rock and twisted towards the window about to shun the feminine tone. Peeking through the sill was unfortunately another pest but less fearsome looking this time. A smile was curved along the pale white underside of her lower jaw.

"Uh, who are you and what are you doing here?" Drake nearly threatened but stopped himself once he glimpsed at the appearance of the intruder.

The pokémon looked down exposing the pale green coloration of her silky scales found up her upper muzzle and head where the green coloration curved out in barbing patterns around the pair of definably squinted scarlet eyes which decoratively incased the shiny black rhombuses that many carnivorous pokémon adorn. Drake did not know who she was or why she dared to peak into his home but he planned to find out now in a friendly manner.

A gasp left her which was also accompanied by the long green, pointed appendages above her eyes lowering and spanning out like a reflex that a pair of ears do which showed the bright lemon interiors. Drake smiled slightly from the interesting features found on this tempting scaled creature. "You don't remember me little Drake? That hurts, how could you forget?"

Suddenly Drake slumped along with his lower jaw. "Oh no…Servine?"

"Make that Serperior now! I see you evolved too," she giggled, "Instead of a stubby little axew you're now a stubby little fraxure."

Drake turned his head for a moment to revolt mentally about the fact that he actually thought she was attractive for that time frame. "My old nemesis! Serperior though? Why do I have to call you that now? Jeez I couldn't recognize you from you're…matured voice. You're color is lighter and you're bigger!" Serperior smiled when she slithered further through the window just to show off her new looks. She barely managed to fit her new prongs through the frame but Drake already caught their size. "And you have those weird… peeling extensions now! They're like giant and darker green versions of those long ears of yours. You're neck is long- Where's your arms?" he marveled in shock. He wasn't used to someone that was his size just only a few months ago grow significantly larger than him.

"Oh don't be so naïve! I'm a serpent now," she laughed as she slithered in deeper showing off more than half of her new two narrowing boughs that curved at the tips near her ears. To Drake it looked like her neck sprouted out from the diverging prongs but he couldn't completely tell since not even a quarter of her body was through the window. That was a new blow for Drake who's used to chasing something with legs.

"Great, I don't even want to see what's all behind your neck then," Drake told before turning away with his arms crossed, "Either way, Serperior or not, I'm not glad to see that you're still around to harass my crops; not at all. Not a notta."

With his head teasingly turned away so he could ignore his long time most annoying pest Serperior slipped out a vine from within her bough and slowly approached him with the bulbous tip. With a smile, she manipulated the vine to lash out with energy where it firmly whipped Drake on the red tip of his tail causing him to skip with a shriek. Drake groaned roughly where he slowly turned towards the scaled pokémon while snuggling his tail against his front to protect it from her whips. "Oh please, you're completely thrilled," she smirked, "You should be sad about the fact that your owner just sprayed poison all over his own food, but whatever makes your job easier, right slowpoke."

Once Serperior finished her joke, another pokémon suddenly squeezed through the window awkwardly scrunching her golden spherical head through the window. Drake continued to look above the counter analyzing the new intruder seeing the large split leaf rooting behind her head along with a pair of yellow antennae embedded on top of her head. The bug type was recognized right away. "Leavanny…" Drake grimaced while shaking his draping head. He laughed softly, "The whole company is back..."

Leavanny looked at the fraxure who had his red claws clasping his hips and smiled at the disappointed pokémon. Nothing better than an enemy reunion. "Long time no see, Drake- Oh and you evolved over the winter!" the bug greeted joyously. Drake raised his head up seeing Leavanny place her leaf arms on the window sill, each having a large circular notch that defined the sharp-edged defense on the delicate looking appendages, "So watcha two up to?"

"Oh nothing, just telling Drake here that he's grown lazy."

"Hey, even if you're still a form ahead of me I can still catch you. Heck, you're a serpent so how much speed you got on me?" Drake challenged with a smirk, "You know I've always hated that mouth of yours, Servine-"

"That's 'Serperior' to you!" she mockingly interjected.

"No, but it's gonna be banana if you keep interrupting me. You're peeling thingies…they remind me of banana peels, haha," he chuckled.

"Oh, haha," the serpent mimicked sarcastically before further exposing both of her winding vines from within her "peels", "I still have these, so I wouldn't make fun of those if I were you." She lashed one vine towards thin air eliciting an acute snapping sound. She then flicked her tongue rapidly half a foot out her face as a mocking joke.

Drake immediately cringed from her joke. "Jeez, because of earlier today I hate serpents even more…Where's your fangs then?"

"Oh, I don't have fangs. Serperior are non-venomous I guess, so instead I have rows of sharp, little tini fangs. Wanna see?"

"No! Why did I even ask?"

"Oh relax, Serperior, I'm sure he's had enough scares from you today," Leavanny smiled.

"Anyways, 'Serperior', my job is actually a lot harder now. Just today I had to take care of two invading species, bastards. Well I took great care of them…momentarily that is, but they had it coming, so ha!"

"You mean that red flying bug and that black serpent? She's told me about them," Serperior pointed with a vine towards her friend.

"Yep, saw them myself. I've never seen their kind before. So if you took care of them at the moment, then what are you going to do for the long run, huh Drake, since you're pretty high and mighty now in your new form."

"Oh please, his head spike barely even tops over his owner's waist I bet. You stand next to him he'll be at your neck," Serperior teased.

"Shut up!"

"Don't tease the small dragon's size. Just because you're ten feet long now doesn't give you the right," Leavanny joked.

"Ten feet! How do you grow an additional eight feet?" Drake blurted, "I don't even want to know what the rest of you looks like! Anyways, can I continue without anymore rude distractions? I've been thinking all morning and I just need to find any way to get rid of them before falling back to plan B: letting my owner know so he can take care of it."

"Hmm," Serperior thought rubbing her lower muzzle with a vine, "I might be able to help, but with that comes a price," she offered with an implicative tone and an impish smile, "Why don't you come outside so we can discuss this face to face."

"Nah," he smiled before climbing up the kitchen counter below the window. Serperior and Leavanny simultaneously tried to retract their heads away but ended up getting stuck within the window. Chuckling, Drake carelessly pushed on Serperior forehead successfully pressing her through the opening thus allowing Leavanny to get through. "At least you two are still silly. Anyways, if you can actually help me get them out, how 'bout I just ship you three wagons full of poison-less fruit in the end. Actually if you try tonight I'll give you one wagon tomorrow morning as part of the cut."

"Well-"

"You got it! That's a deal, Drake," Leavanny interrupted nodding enthusiastically, "You two can meet tonight and discuss a plan. Just get all the sweetest treats you got!"

"Cool," Drake concluded as he placed his paws on the window's lift handle, "The deal is officially closed. I'll see ya in the field tonight, Servine, so don't miss it." With that he dragged the window down leaving no further discussion between them.

"Hey…darn it, it's 'Serperior'!" she yelled with added hissing. She saw the dragon smile and hop down before walking away from the kitchen. Serperior then turned to Leavanny elevating half her body up so her eyes could fall directly over the nurturing pokémon in a hard stare. Leavanny saw the embers that incased her elliptical pupils flicker from displeasure. "Why did you agree for? That's not what I wanted from him!"

"What?" her partner replied harmlessly, "Nothing better than a sweet berry after breathing the spring air. Why, what were you going to ask?"

Serperior pouted twisting away from her before slithering towards the hedge bushes that lined the fields. "Nothing, let's get back to the hive before his owners find us here."

As the two females left for their homes Drake kept his word and decided to stroll outside to the storage house. Swinging open the kitchen door he was greeted again by the brisk space and the green fields that were still present in the afternoon. The image and Serperior sudden visit reminded him of how he and Servine encountered each other last year. Although one was considered a pest and the other the exterminator, the two have grown to become acquaintances, if not that then friends even. It would be routine for him each day. He would walk in on her steeling a berry and once she was caught a long chase ensued through the green and colorful plains of the orchard. Each patrol he found the green pokémon stealing something and laughing about it as a taunt before zipping away and it was his duty to retrieve the fruit back which was not always the case. If she was a real nuisance then he would've decided to deal with her upon the first encounter long ago. Why is she not a nuisance? Not even Drake knows himself completely. Thinking about the whole memory, Drake planted a paw to his face as he lightly chuckled about their times last year.

His chuckle closed down however when something tickled his nostrils, the highly sweet aroma he's very familiar with. It's the one that Servine gave off naturally non-stop, and he would always catch that sweet scent whenever following close behind her. Just like most grass types, she secretes natural dew from her moisturized scales which presents a fragrance as a natural function to stay hydrated, similar to perspiration, and hers happens to be unfortunately for Drake very sweet and luring. His hand had traces of her dew from the small moment that he jokingly forced her through the window, and unless he washed his hands it wouldn't pass for hours.

"Gotta admit, winter felt a little lonely without her to chase," Fraxure chuckled to himself.

The routine, seeing her mischievously take something of his, her strong trail became engraved in his mental fissures. If he didn't find her taking anything for just one day a part of him would feel disappointed. It wasn't because that he may have failed to save some produce but it was more like something was missing about that day. If the evening came and she didn't take anything then things felt oddly out of place. That's how much she encountered him to cause such an impact on him.

"Psh, and I have to call her Serperior now! Forget that," he arrogantly told himself, "I'm not going to sound like her secretary, hehe. Stupid pests I have to deal with." In the storage structure he walked into the temperate units and scanned through several brown sacs. Dozens of colors stuck out to him each being a different berries and fruit of different textures and tastes. "Maylene's wagon should do the trick."

Later that night Drake kept his word and snuck out the ranch. Being very late he only used the remnant of the moon to give him some visibility in the thick fields of the orchard. The nice temperate air that fluctuated around him got him loosened up. He paced through a couple rows of fruit for ten long minutes. The fairly strong freeze didn't help him track any sounds that Serperior could possibly make. Growing late at night and already fatigued in his pulsating knees from his earlier battle he eventually grew impatient about the fact that he didn't really think this through when he closed off the deal to shut Serperior up. Where is he supposed to meet the regal pokémon? A half hour passed; just about the time for him to give up, until he caught a familiar scent that is. "I know that perfume smell…" he thought. Following the source of the grass type's smell memories of the scent fizzed within his sinuses once he noticed how strong the smell was now. The aroma was strong now, stronger than the times his nose was right behind her in their chases, but she still was nowhere. Now that she was fully matured her scent was tremendously potent. The high from the smell coaxed his emotions as he practically tasted swallowed the air. Drake nearly forgot why he was out there. With his breaths becoming shallow and his heart spiking his whole cardiovascular region felt the intoxicating effects… and his body seemed to have liked it.

"Over hear little Fraxure!" Drake staggered his spin towards the source of the loud whisper and heard the hedge bushes stir. Looking closely he cautiously approached the object that the moon's light highlighted out as Serperior's glistening head which was poking out of a brush. "Found you, about time too! We didn't exactly talk about a meeting place!" she continued to whisper.

"Why are you whispering, there's no one out here," he bluntly asked, "And how'd you even find me out here."

"I found you with this," she giggled before flicking her glossy tongue far in front of her.

He quickly backed away not wanting to get hit by the disgusting appendage. "Dialga, that thing is like a foot long; possibly a foot and a half!"

"Mmhmm, it's a cool sensory tool I got now. It allows me to taste the air; like a new nose! That means I can track you down easily now if I ever want to just by flicking my tongue out," she joked sticking her tongue out towards him again with a grin.

Drake sighed. "That's absolutely lovely," Drake joked sarcastically. "Anyways I just want you to do anything to get rid of those two pests. It's already bad enough that you're here," Drake told finishing off in a jokey manner.

"Really, aaaanythiiiiing?" she implied.

"Y…Yeah, anything. That just kinda bothered me the way you said that," he chuckled, "But whatever works."

"So I can try and use my new looks to entice that serpent but trick him out of here in the end?"

"Whoa, I thought you were just playing?"

"Leavanny suggested to me since we're both serpents."

Suddenly Drake broke out into raucous laughter. "Ahahaha…Looks? But…but then again what looks? You're just a big, green spaghetti noodle to me, but hey whatever you serpents are into, right!"

"Uh y…yeah," Serperior differently responded with a pliable undertone.

Drake didn't notice her gaze fall along with her long ears falling flatly so he kept his play up along with his laughter. "If push comes to shove…just don't fight them…I don't even know what you can do with-"

"Okay, okay, I get what you're trying to say, just shut up now," she chuckled only for a moment just to prevent her afflicted mood from emerging. Drake was too naïve to notice the sting his words was giving to the female… She felt like his jokes, even though they were just his jokes, abused her head with enough carelessness to have her fiery eyes glisten higher than normal. "I'm going to go now."

"Oh wait, before you go I've decide to give you a name. I'm not into the whole wild thing where everyone calls each other by the name of their kind."

"You gave me a name?" she reluctantly replied.

"Yes I did. I know it's something different but think of it as like earning a name when you've never been acknowledged enough to get one."

"Oh really now?" she glared.

"Yes, sorry but Serperior just sounds too much for me. How does Sarah sound?"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah-"

"That's all you came up with?"

"Yeah, well hey I tried other stuff like Samantha and Sammy and whatever just came off the top of my head that began with an 'S', but…Sarah just fits you," Drake smiled nonchalantly.

"How does a name fit someone…You know what, I don't even wanna know why just like how you don't want to know what the rest of my body looks like. I guess I have no choice but to accept it then," Serperior spoke.

"The rest of you probably looks like the area I'm looking at right now," he joked, "If you don't want it then-"

"No, no it's fine. Whatever, it's odd that you're going to be calling me that when-"

"No, don't think of it as a nickname. Think of it as your name that belongs to you and only you. You're officially known as Sarah and everyone knows you by that now." Serperior continued her glare as Drake loudly yawned stretching out his arms for his joints to pop. "Okay, I'm going to go brush my tusks and go to sleep. Good luck with whatever you're going to try and goodnight, Sarah." With a smile, Drake turned and headed back for the light source at the horizon.

With her ears still retracted in discontent, Serperior, or Sarah, halfheartedly coiled back into the brushes. "An official name huh…whatever. I still can't believe you joked like that to me, freakin' Drake. He's probably serious too…" she vented irritably. She slithered away from the hedge towards the Seviper's last known location. "Do you really think I'm just some fat noodle? Gah, how can you be so mean! It's not fair that my final form involves me having to lose my arms and legs. I don't even have an ass now!"

Several minutes into crawling to her destination Serperior vented enough to calm her mind so she could get into the seductive mindset. "Well, maybe he was thinking about me so much that he gave me a name since those are so important to him and people. Maybe he doesn't think I'm bad, hopefully," she still thought unable to keep her thoughts about Drake back. After all, he is the only scaled male creature around who gives her all the fun each morning.

After a while into her trip she arrived at the place her sources informed her about. Staying low to the ground she made herself discreet to any recent body heat on the soil around her scales. Every so often she pitched her head up to rapidly flick her tongue about, the long appendage acting like a relay point for any chemical aromas that was left by any occupier. A faint musk pinched her sensory glands in her jaw along with the salty residue of carbon dioxide, something only her kind can taste. The location of her target was confirmed as she heard and felt with her sensitive scales faint rustling ahead. Past a shrubby barrier ahead of her she was able to make out someone of serpentine shape. "O…okay, time to use the attraction I hope I have to get this guy out of here," she whispered unsteadily to herself.

"Serperior," a voice called out from behind the grass serpent, "I'm not too late am I?" Serperior found Leavanny quickly approaching her.

"No, just in time. So, I'm going to try and use the dirty old trick in the book on this male?"

"Good, that's exactly what you're gonna do. I'm going to go for his friend nearby."

"Are you being serious, Leavanny? You sound like you're being serious about this whole thing, and with spring just arriving new hormones will come with," Serperior smirked.

"Hah, you're speaking for yourself. I've been evolved for years unlike you, so it's you who should be worried about your hormones girl," Leavanny joked. "Alright, I'm going for his friend. Have a fun night out, hmhm."

Serperior waited for her giddy friend to completely vanish through the thick vegetation behind her before moving back into a close position by Seviper. Almost regretting agreeing with Leavanny on this planning there was no turning back now. She just desperately needed to speak to this serpent so her fears could go away. She took a deep breath, "Okay, here goes nothing."

Serperior began her approach emerging from the shrubbery silently enough to not stir the Seviper. Her upper midsection pounded once she saw the large serpent merely slithering through the night in a scrunching wave fashion appearing to observe his surroundings casually. Now she was at the point of no return being so close to her target. Serperior forced her apprehension aside and wore her cute face. A long grin crossed her muzzle; big positive elliptic eyes reflected her attitude, her ears slightly sprawled into vulnerability, and a meandering slithering motion matched to top it off as she closed in. However, even though she knew he was one of her kind her only true intention was to keep her words for Drake and forget about Leavanny's advice so she could just get this intruder out.

Seviper turned towards the new presence followed by his body slinking with. A slight hiss of the tongue escaped him in response. "Haven't seen you around here before," Serperior countered with a small giggle to back up her suggestive tone of unpolluted clarity, "New around?"

Seviper smiles at her words. "Why yessss," he hisses with masculinity stirred in, "I'm looking for an ideal den to get situated in…"Serperior didn't bother to wait for his answer beforehand. Her body already coiled around the proximity of the seviper. "Know what I mean," he implied.

"Oh yessss I do," she replied with a playful hiss of her own mentally giggling at the fun act to interact with her kind.

As Serperior cocked her head to side with her grin Seviper chuckled, but his joy disappeared as fast as it sparked. Through the predators near sights they found each other's expressions to be perpendicular. Seviper saw how easy his new friend was which in turn left Serperior to see rejection drawn across his face; how could that be? The dark serpent momentarily flicked his equally long tongue towards her proximity. "Now that's a chemical I've never tasted before; a very fine mixture." Serperior immediately recoiled her neck from a blush. "You wild pokémon are just too easy…" he begins with a smirk while sliding out of her semicircle.

Serperior watched him leave her zone. "Excuse me?" she concerned.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. You seem eager to want to know who I am."

Serperior quickly ignored his previous words. "Yesss, name's Serperior."

"Heh." Seviper sensed her wishes, but his status prevented him from being attracted to her straightforwardness, but he wanted to experiment with her devotion a little bit longer. "Seviper, it was good meeting you but it's getting exhausting for me to be out here. I'll just be a friendly guesssst and let you take me out and, oh, show me the sights around. That should give you enough time to think about who you're talking to." Seviper turned and slinked away through the shrubbery clearly trying to get away from poor, confused Serperior.

A very baffled and failed serpent was left in the small ally of vegetation. "Um…Okay?"

Serperior continued to look at his fleeting direction for a few more seconds. Her perplexed face remained as she turned around to face the direction where her hive was. Shaking her head from the misunderstanding she slithered off to her home; though she was also trying to shake away any welling moisture in her eyes. As she slithered it finally dawned on her that she failed at even attracting a willing male serpent which left her nose falling close to the soil along with her ear tips. If she felt confused about her appearance then now she really feels insecure. From Drake coldly calling her nothing but a noodle, to Seviper rejecting her without hesitation it all felt like hot iron searing through her chest. In all her confusion she brought up Drake's hurtful words and just having his tone mentally call in her head caused her to finally weep as she slithered her head close to the ground. Not only could she not attract someone like herself but she can't attract the one who she really wants above all, and the worst part is she doesn't even understand why. Can a farming pokémon and a limbless pest form an accurate link?

To Be Continued

AN: Like I complained about in the beginning; I want to know how this intro was. Review, feedback, and comments are what I need right now so please do one and I'll appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Placed 3rd place in the entry! I'm happy about placing, although it could've been better I guess in some areas. Ah well, still nice knowing I'm a formidable author :)

Thoughts That Bloom

All pokémon species lay eggs, but not all incubate them. Many species leave their eggs and do not nest them. In this case, an egg was left behind naturally, but nurturing pokémon cared for it instinctively, thus raising a young leader in return. This young leader was highly influenced by the first environment that she became accustomed which created an uncommon relationship between herself and her following group.

A place not so far from the local ranch contains a bundle of trees and thick shrubs that act as a natural barrier. The circular boundary concealed and protected a large network that bustles with life. Through the protective border a large organized group of bug pokémon thrived proudly. Here clothing is knit from surrounding natural resources and food is always plentiful for all and ready to be distributed. The civilization provides great caring services all backed by a military all headed by an efficient superior.

"Serperior!" called a leavanny.

The bright early sun light poured past the canopy significantly emphasizing the bright leaf on her head along with the one covering her golden cone-shaped abdomen. Green segmented legs matched her surroundings along with the same colored thorax that defined her feminine structure. Using her leaf blades to push through layers of leaves that separated a smaller clearing from a busy society Leavanny tip toed delicately into the quarters that belonged to the superior. Peeking through the last set of bushes she found the serpent she was looking for. Her usual smile became inverted from the sight of a completely coiled up Serperior who had her head concealed within the center of her spiraled form. Not even the golden curved bands that embellished her body gracefully could hide the distress she felt, and Leavanny sensed that negative energy.

"Serperior, oh goodness what happened to you?" Leavanny called pacing through Serperior's clearing. She approached the still pokémon seeing the coiled pile rise abruptly with audible faint sobs. Then she sat on the nestled grass next to the serpent's side before petting along her velvety hide with her leaf. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh Leavanny…" Serperior whined showing her damp head out from within the center of her coiled body. The joyful tether within Leavanny ruptured once she saw the sad image of her closest, strongest friend weep before her; trails of moisture still remained from blood-shot eyes. "I'm so confused with the way I look, Leavanny," she choked with a sob before hiding her face back within herself.

"There there, Serperior, cheer up," she smiled hoping that Serperior would catch her joyous outlook. The leaf pokémon continued to rub her hide gently as she turned towards the bushes she had walked through. "I need two volunteering venipede to fetch some nectar!" After calling her request she then took a seat on top Serperior's leafy tail as she continued her comforting treatment. "Now tell me what got you so upset."

"I screwed up. I couldn't kick out that Seviper guy," she cried.

"Hey, don't get so upset, I thought you were trying to hook up with him? You weren't really trying to kick him out were you; I'm he's the hot stud for you," she cheered.

"No, he's a jerk, a self centered, confusing jerk!" Shortly after her outburst two predominately magenta colored crawlers entered Serperior's clearing just in time. The eight legged, segmented hive members scurried their way into the chamber each rolling a green melon with a nudge of their exoskeletal beak. The loyal pokémon push the fresh nectar filled melon until it was right next to her form where she lazily looked up to take a vine and swipe off the leaf covering the opening of the melon. "Thanks guys," she sniffled, "But can I ask a one question before you go?"

"Sure thing, Superior, go for it," one loyally replied as the other nodded enthusiastically.

"Am I…Do you two think I'm pretty at all?" Serperior managed to inquire shyly as she uncoiled the first quarter of her form raising her upper body off herself for them to view. The highlights of her body were exposed to the two males who froze in place from the unsuspecting question. Both their mouths hung agape from the shock of having their superior present herself seeing the dark green pattern on her chest that formed what looked like an upside-down spike which artistically curved up the edges of her two arched boughs above the large sprouting leaves on where her arms used to be.

Unfortunately, what threw off her looks presently was her reddened and tender tear mangled face from the whole morning of crying added with the awkward position she just placed her two male followers in. "Uh…um well-" one slowly started.

"Well what?" Serperior nearly demanded with fully pitched ears as she loomed over the cowering bugs with an aggressive glare. If she could cross the leaves at her sides in front of her she definitely would to show her emotional discomfort.

The other venipede responded in order to assist his friend. "Well you-"

"Don't bother! I can tell from the hesitation that you guys don't think I look attractive!"

"What, we can't just say you're attractive!"

"Why don't you two just say that I'm fat already then, huh!"

Her outburst scared off her shivering supporters back through the bush they came from. Serperior growled from complete frustration as she watched them disappear off for them to gossip. "Jeez, talk about menstrual cycle!"

"Oh, I know right!" he laughed with his friend as they were clear.

"Gah, I don't want this nectar anymore…" Serperior sulked.

She placed the melon down causing Leavanny to pick up a leaf from the ground to flatly run her tongue across it, being a bonding agent, so she could place the leaf over the cavity on the melon to effectively preserve the sweet. "Oh, Serperior, relax," Leavanny told her casually, "You're just very overwhelmed with your new form, and since you just came out of hibernation right before your heat cycle you're going to tend to feel insecure irrationally. I know it hurts but it's a normal phase to becoming a fully matured female."

"But look at me, I'm just a piece of green rope!" she retorted gesturing to herself with her vines, "I have no arms, I have no legs, I have no buns! See my bust? You don't, because my boobies are gone! I don't have boobies anymore! Instead of them growing like I had hoped they just vanished! At least when you evolved you got a body stunning beyond anything." After her venting argument she miserably plopped her head next to Leavanny.

"Aw, thanks," Leavanny giggled as she pampered her head leaf which aggravated her sad friend, "But you don't need legs to earn any male's heart. You could have no legs, you can have four, eight, but with any of those you can still find that special someone. He's out there somewhere waiting to notice someone like you."

"Whatever, not out here. Such a sappy cliché…" Serperior pouted, "So how was your time with Ledian? Did you have a good night showing him out of the forest?"

"Oh, it was a success, in a bad way though. Looks like I over did the charming and now I think I may have infatuated him. The really bad news is his charm had the same effect on me too," she drifted off with a musing sigh.

Superior's frown lowered as she saw her assistant dream about their new enemy, causing her eyes to build with moisture. "You're lucky. I couldn't even seduce Seviper, my own kind… so I'm unattractive to my kind too."

Before Leavanny could argue she saw Serperior's ears perked up suddenly before she turned her attention towards the shrubs that bordered her clearing from Drake's orchard. "Sarah! Sarah." Leavanny heard the calls too but they both ignored it as Serperior went back moping about her failed half-date. But due to the whole morning of depression Serperior failed to remember the new name that was given to her. "Sarah!"

A few calls later her ears perked up again but this time along with her upper body. "Oh yeah, that's right," she whispered.

"Who's Sarah?"

Leavanny saw Serperior rattle her head in an attempt to shake off her distress wiping her eyes free of dried tears with her vines before completely uncoiling herself. "It's me now, according to Drake. There's nothing in my fangs, right?" she quickly replied before grinning in a cheesy manner to fully expose the two long rows of ivory spears that traced her gum lines which completely altered her friendly demeanor towards Leavanny who fought to keep her tremble under control lest Serperior would take that the wrong way.

"No! I mean their clean, polished, glistened, and… sharp as ever, hehe," she smiled nervously.

"Good, thank you, Leavanny." After retracting her fangs the serpent quickly slithered through her clearing towards the vegetation where Drake's calls came from.

"Why are you worried all of a sudden about your looks? Your new name is Sarah, and Drake named you? How strange! Is there something I'm missing from the big picture?" Leavanny swiftly tried to speak as she struggled behind Serperior through the back of her quarters.

They both made their way through the thick border of shrubbery to get to Drake's owner's fields. Leavanny kept up with her friend as she quickly moved the both of them hearing Drake call out her new name more and more as they neared. Finally, Serperior managed to slow to a stop to peek through the last of the bushes. Leavanny remained behind her friend as she caught her breath while Drake saw the female serpent glance forward in front of his sight.

"Oh, finally Sarah I've been calling you all morning!" he smiled before cutting off the rest of the distance between them.

Serperior smirked as she slowly began to emerge from the hedges. "Well, it's not every day I get my name changed. Good morning-"

"Wait, wait," Drake told forcing out his paw which stopped her from completely slithering out of the hedge, "My owner is nearby and I don't want him finding a ten foot long serpent in his orchard. Plus-whoa, have you been crying?"

"What, no, no," she rapidly shook off before slithering back into the hedge leaving only her head exposed as Leavanny staggered through the shrubs to join her friend.

"Hey, that goes for you too. Don't come out all the way!" Drake warned Leavanny.

"Sorry…" she breathed before doubling over, "Serperior really seemed excited about seeing you so I lost her in the bushes!" Serperior's eyes narrowed over her friend who was smirking as she still rested.

"Yeah, I bet I know why," Drake snickered as he turned away from the hedge. The two watched him walk towards a nearby pear tree where he grabbed something that was obscured by the trunk. "See, I bet she was anticipating the large shipment I brought…just as promised," he strained. Serperior's and Leavanny's curiosity grew as a shiny red toy wagon was hauled out in sight. Drake continued to heave the wagon by the handle causing the two females' expressions expanded with shock. Loaded with an assortment of fruits Leavanny skipped and nearly jumped out of the hedge but restrained herself as told as Drake pulled the wagon over. Serperior was still too busy thinking of a playful come back to appreciate the sweets.

"Yes, that's a lot Drake, thank you! Guess you caught the taste from your chamber, huh Serperior?"

"I didn't even confirm the deal! Leavanny, you're the one…Oh whatever, you both suck," the serpent gave in.

"Hey, that's rude!" Leavanny scolded harmlessly since she was too attracted by the wagon.

"Yeah, be nice to your friends. Is that the thanks I get for bringing part of the cut? How did it go with that whole seviper and ledian thing anyway Sarah?" Serperior didn't respond as she just shook her head while looking at the wagon he pulled. "Sarah?" Again, no response. Drake completely lost her once he recalled her night with the enemy serpent and how disastrous it was for her. Now here was Drake in front of her, the scaly creature she adored to be with, but her confidence was shot for her to remain unconcerned. "Serperior!"

She perked up abruptly before turning towards her deep crush. "Oh…yeah," Serperior sulked, "I'm going to need more time with that hard ass."

"Well, as long as you get them out of here in the end," he smiled in reply.

"And, I'm still working on Ledian too," Leavanny jumped.

"I'm pretty impressed that you actually kept your word and provided us this much fruit and berries," Serperior added.

"Yeah, well…" Drake struggled as he exerted his weight onto the wagon getting it halfway through the hedge, "I'm a dragon of my words. Let me just get this… in there before-"

"Oh that's okay; you don't have to do it." Serperior retracted back into the hedge before turning her heading towards her hive. "Venipede! I need a pair of venipede!" she called.

"Venipede… Hey those are pests, why are you calling bugs!" Drake pointed out as he continued to ram the wagon in but instead managed to cause several of the ripe spheres to tumble off the pile. The three winced as they saw more than half the mountain of fruit collapsed off the toy and onto the ground around Drake. "Great…Awesome."

"Oh, relax. Let my henchmen handle that, please. Oh and these guys, they have never bothered you before," Serperior casually replied as she used her vines to sweep up several fruit into a tight bundle wrap to place back on the wagon.

Two venipede emerged from the shrubbery as Drake gathered the fruit around him. He jumped away upon seeing one scurry in front of him to roll various fruit towards the wagon. His eyes narrowed along with his pupils in a predatory glare, but once the pair of segmented bugs rolled the fruit into the wagon's pile they harmlessly positioned themselves behind the wagon before pushing it flawlessly into the hedge.

"Thank you again, Drake," Leavanny smiled before following the pair through the hedge so she could supervise the escort.

"Uh…no problem I guess," Drake slowly spoke with a repulsed undertone. "You pests are all the same. That's why I got my eye on you now more than ever," he glared while repeatedly pointing two of his claws towards his eyes then towards Serperior's while taking slow steps back, "Until then… I gotta go. My owner probably wants me back, so try again tonight with that seviper."

"Ah really," she huffed, "I gotta put up with that jerk some more now?"

"Whatever happened to your good looks?" he teased as he kept retreating back.

"It's not as easy as it looks to win a male's heart-scratch that, just his attention is hard enough to get you know!"

Drake chuckled insensitively as he turned around towards a hedge bush to get back to his owner. "I wish you luck then!"

Serperior pouted as she turned away into her hedge. She crawled back towards her quarters with her head draped again, the tip of her muzzle inches off the ground in disappointment. Leavanny returned from escorting the two venipede and found her friend appearing depressed like earlier and felt the need to approach her. "I miss the old times, Leavanny," she mused, "I miss last year when I would have that little scaly axew chase me around all the fields to no end. Good times…"

Her idle reminisce, her eyes gazing up towards the windy foliage back by her long, contented smile prompted Leavanny. "You like that little dragon don't you?" she smiled teasingly causing Serperior to taper her gaze at her companion before a vine lashed out and whipped the giggling pokémon on her slim shoulder. "Ow! Why'd you do that!"

Serperior casually strolled back to her chamber with her complacent smile still present. "Remember when I was just a servine and Drake was just an axew and he would always chase me around when I had a berry in my paws? It just felt like a fun game we would always play almost every day," she smiled, "That was just last year. He might not look at it like a game but mainly a chore instead but that was the best part. I love giggling at his jokes and taunts. I mean that's what I like to see in a male. His personality, so laid back, so relaxed, so fun loving like he enjoys life, and so compassionate… hopefully. I know he is. I saw his passion before when we first, first saw each other! See, if I wasn't a pest or maybe if I was still a servine with 'ta-tas' that I can actually cup then maybe he could show his deeper side. That one part of him sheltered away from pokémon like you and me that I wish I can see, hear, and feel, I want it. Now there's pesticide out there, so if I'm found out there then his owner will use something even more hazardous to not just us but all the other local hives around, so…I don't know, Leavanny. I've really grown to like him; wish he felt the same towards me…"

"…That was so deep of you! Your thoughts are maturing into a beautiful desire towards the little male, aww my little serpent is growing up into a beautiful, intelligent female!" Leavanny teasingly adored causing Serperior to turn away with an apparent tint on her cheeks. "So tell me more about your playmate and those days."

"Well, the best part was when we basically first laid eyes on each other, not meaning to make this sound corny or anything, but those romance stories that are passed down are clichéd for a reason; they're true! It was maybe exactly a year ago around the same time as right now. I was in the mood to eat a berry, so I was digging through one of their berry bushes and was about to pick one out. It was a very small bush, like slightly half my height when I was a servine and I was really in there trying to find the perfect berry. Before I completely picked it out though, I felt something gently cup my own paws. Leavanny, I don't know why but that feeling alone made me shiver at the time. I didn't even know what it was but the way it felt was…good, and it wasn't fear; it still makes me quiver thinking about it now!"

"Wow, go on, this is actually kinda exciting!" Leavanny smiled as they slowed to loiter within the foliage.

"Okay so I shiver a bit. I brought my head out to look over wondering what the heck just touched me which was when I saw the little green guy for the first time. He was standing on the other side of the bush with his head behind the bush so I saw his tail only. Oh, I remember like it was just moments ago. I guess it was the first time Drake saw me too. We both slowly rose up like on perfect choir just keeping our stares at each other! It was weird, but we never looked away; he kept his gaze towards me and I did too. I mean now that I look back on it, it was so cute, the way it felt like he was ogling me and everything, but not as cute as when he looked down and realized he had his paws over mine. I remember I shivered like crazy when I looked down too. I swear though, the face he made when he pulled his paws away before he really, really blushed was just so adorable! I practically have had my eye on him since that moment."

"Awww, that's so cute! And since you had arms and legs back then I know he thought the same about you. Too bad you weren't at that maturing phase quite yet, still pretty young, Missy."

"Well…I mean I was blushing really hard too. His face made me smile a whole lot but I don't know if he thought that that was cute."

"Don't ever doubt yourself, not even now. One day you'll believe me and agree that you're a unique one and males love unique females."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I heard his owner call his name though, Drake. It was funny. He looked back then looked at me then back again, and then he looked at me and gripped the berry. That time he had it around my paws while growling with his little muzzle. I couldn't help but giggle; he looked like a little cub. Well, I just smirked before whipping him on his tail before running off with the berry. That began our first chase ever. That was probably the only time I really needed a fruit from him, so since then I've just been doing it on purpose to mess with him."

"Ooh girl, smacking him on the tail. A little dirty for your type at the time!"

"Well I'm worse now; let's just leave it at that," Serperior giggled, "I hate these hormones you keep talking about."

"Ahh, young love is always fun, so adorable. I know for a fact that he likes you!"

"Yeah right, how do you know?" she asked as they began to move at a normal pace again to get to their hive.

"'Cause of what you said. He looked back then at you then back trying to figure out what to do. He didn't want to hurt you, so he felt something. Don't know why you couldn't figure that one out," she formally explained in a way to spite Serperior.

"Okay, so he liked me…great. Now that I am what I am right now I'm sure he's not attracted to me anymore," she moped.

"Oh, please can you listen to yourself? It's very unhealthy to be depressed. You're the queen of this whole hive and you have an amazing fragrance and you're beautiful but you still find yourself as undeserving. For the sake of the hive please remain confident," Leavanny assured as she caressed Serperior's chin which had her paying close attention to Leavanny's words, "I know this is going to sound hard, but just look at seeing and having fun with Drake as satisfactory enough. Do that instead of setting huge goals like looking sexy for him or whatever because that just puts a lot of pressure on you. Instead of feeling stressed form pressure you should be feeling lively like you always do and show off your fun side. And guess what, as you show off your fun side Drake will see your bright personality."

Serperior's ears perked from Leavanny's proposal. "Good point, I guess you're right. But what if he doesn't even-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't think about it, just be yourself again. Let's get back to the hive and check the food he brought. Maybe a berry or two will make you feel better, eh 'Saaaraaah'?" Leavanny teased with a giggle not seeing the whip that followed from her remark.

Drake leisurely lied coolly against a thick base of an oak tree. Outside the territory of the orchard was where the clarified fields colored completely around gridlines of fruit and berry trees. Fully rejuvenated grass blades cushioned the dragon's back, and because today was a day where nothing was placed in his agenda it was time to appreciate the vast shades of green around him up to the horizons. Fresh in the day, he had his head over his clasped claws behind him, his legs crossed in the air. Knowing that the pesticide will stop the low leveled pests around nothing worried him. That was the disappointing part. Even though it's supposed to be a stress free season, the negative possibilities crossed him. A man-made product taking his role away, over layering of poison contaminating his owner's products, not being able to see Sarah, his own-wait Sarah? The mere name had him sit up in recoil. Sarah? Why does he care about her; she could starve and he's not supposed to care. However, those chases he had with Sarah as a servine…

"Ha!" he laughed, "If the pesticide has anything to do with Sarah it's just gonna make me bored all day, no big deal."

The words he spoke that he could hear himself however only served as a distraction, something to mislead him away from complete thoughts he never knew he would think. Only his own mouth could prevent him from discovering whatever was in his subconscious layer of ideas. But if Drake isn't occupied and since he's so used to having his agenda filled with some activity, his mind will wander whether he can control it or not. That caused him to muse through fluff to land over something he had grown acquainted to long ago: Sarah's scent. What was once like a bouquet that went wherever she went is now intensified to have a strong spice about her essence now. A smile crept across his muzzle once his nostrils visualized the sweet aroma she naturally produces as a grass type. Even if it was just memory it was still strong enough to stroke his senses, sending a shiver buzzing through his form. If anything, he likes the smell…a lot; hell he can waft within her vicinity all day if it wasn't for the pest boundary that he keeps strongly. Seconds into the recall though, he felt his cheeks tense up. He snapped his eyes open from the many thoughts that occurred from his day dream, each being a byproduct of the grass serpent. No, he couldn't have thought about Sarah that much that closely…Just shrug it off.

"Nah, Sarah's just a pest," he idly smirked before placing his head back over his clasped claws behind him. Not a moment passed as something violently roused Drake back up. Small shrieks echoed through his senses which grew in volume by the second. The fraxure stood up erect nearly frightened himself. The screams were horrific borderline blood curdling. Looking down the slope before him he found the source easily: a small rodent being wildly chased by two pursuers. No wonder the screams were bad; it's just a pest scared out of his fur. Annoyed to say the least, Drake growled and lowered his form to pounce in case he would get involved since all three were heading his direction.

The tanned furry pokémon sprinted across up towards Drake, much to his dismay. Once in range Drake recognized the common enemy to be just a patrat. "Help! Help me, help me!"

"What the hell? Is he asking me for-" Drake suddenly jumped back once the patrat ran past him but only to round behind the dragon and curl up behind him. Drake grimaced aggressively not caring about the fear he saw in the red and yellow eyes of the scout pokémon. "Hey, you do know I'm an exter-"

"Whoa, wait a sec!" Drake snapped back around to see two green backed bugs rapidly skitter up the incline in pursue of the patrat. They stopped a short distance before their new possible combatant both looking belligerent towards the fraxure. "Hey pal, that's our hunt! Just hand him over so we could be on our way!" one venipede threatened.

Drake grew disgusted from the close proximity with the bugs and the rodent behind him, but he stepped forth with a growl as he looked over the two venipede nonetheless. He then turned his head towards the patrat. "What's your story, idiot?"

"I w-was just minding my own business until I nearly became a bug's dinner man!"

"I'm gonna let you get away, but never place a paw near that orchard again, understand," Drake stated.

"Sure thing, sure thing, I swear I won't come back again. Thank you!" the patrat scattered back up to his paws before skipping off further behind Drake.

"Hey what the-" the venipede fumed nearly about to flank around but Drake stepped within his protruding path.

"Dude…I…we were hungry!" the other replied in shock not expecting Drake to just let their hunt run away, "Oh Arceus, my tired claws…"

Drake debated whether to pounce at the two pests left or just talk them into leaving until one spoke up. "Hey wait a sec, ain't he that one fraxure dragon guy?" the venipede asked towards his whining friend which had Drake lower his claws in curiosity.

"Hey," Drake still called getting their intention, "You know… get lost?"

As the two read over Drake the tired venipede's spheres quickly shot open. "Yeeaaah! You're that one dude, the fraxure who our superior keeps talking about!"

"Superior… You mean you two know Serperior?" Drake blurted towards the bugs. It took him a few seconds to notice he spoke towards the enemy as the two nodded jubilantly. Drake quickly covered his bad mouth but he still couldn't help but chuckle at the name, "Oh geez, see that's why I can't call her that!" Drake saw the two bugs chuckle with him their delighted expressions had him raise a brow. It was odd but he just did the right thing by shrugging. "Aw screw it, what's she been saying about me?"

"See I knew it, Venipede!" one exclaimed before turning back to Drake, "You're that dragon, the one who kept losing her in the grass all last season!"

"Hey, hey, I can keep up. Sun keeps getting in my eye that's the only problem, she keeps running towards it!" Drake smiled without worry.

"Oh right, right," the other chuckled with sarcasm before joined by his friend, "I still wonder why she keeps jacking your stuff? It's not like she ever needs any of the fruit."

"Yeah, see that's what I'm saying! She keeps this up her overgrow ability might kick in." Drake completely lowered his guard along with the venipede as they all raucously laughed at the joke.

"Ooh damn, that's messed up!"

"Hey…it's…it's the overweight ability!" the other venipede added to the joke which amplified all three of their laughs. "But you should keep your voice down smart one. She could be around us so she might here, you never know."

Fraxure cracked up, "Oh right, that's right. Well hey, then you should go tell her that her overgrow will kick in without warning if she keeps overeating!"

One of the venipede rolled over from the humor Drake added as they all broke out again. "Ahh, nice! You're…you're pretty cool dude, you're like giritina on wild hemp!"

"Yeah…oh that reminds me, you know what I just remembered?" he asked before taking a step forward with a snarl, "You guys are pests!"

Drake sprung forward close to the pair before whipping his head to one side to show off the vigor of his tusks, but the venipede quickly scurried back. "Hey pal, relax! You act like we actually steal from your orchard everyday or something!"

"What, you guys do. You're pests!" he spat.

"No, wholly hell, you might as well can call us counter-pests, predators that eat the real pests that eat your fruits and berries," one countered, "Besides, we only each eat like maybe one berry maybe once every few months if we're really in the mood. You hate those patrat, we eat them. Sounds like a fair trade don't you think. So…you're welcome."

"Well… d-don't you know Sarah?"

"Who's Sarah?"

"Serperior!"

"Ohhhh, our superior!" they both answered in sync.

"See, that's why I hate calling her that-okay, so if you're predators then why is she a pest?"

"Pal, I don't know what you're talking about since she's the one that runs the whole hive."

"The whole hive-she runs a hive and it's nearby?" Drake yelled in shock.

"Yeah," the other added," As far as I know our workers rarely, and I mean once in a blue moon, take from your orchard, except our superior, but she's a predator too so… I don't know about her."

"Okay, now I'm confused," Drake chuckled in agitation, "She controls your hive… and you're predators… but she takes my crops. Why?"

"Why you asking us? Like we really know, I mean, she's trying to get your attention or something-I don't know. She just evolved before spring hit so she's going into season or something?"

Drake didn't expect that answer one bit. "Ohhh, yeah… Yeah! See that's why she was acting like someone pissed in her nectar today!" the other venipede realized.

"Whoa, okay slow down!" Fraxure told, "She's going into heat soon and you guys think she's trying to get my attention? For her heat, as in… What! But what about the males at your so called 'hive of predators'?"

"Hey, I don't know for the fifth-thousandth time! I was just guessing. 'Sides, we've said enough about her private business, and we're still starving thanks to you," the venipede groaned. "I know it's sudden, but we should get going, so later."

The bugs turned and crawled back down the field they came from originally. Drake still stood there for a few moments trying to gather up every piece of information he got from the helpful bugs. The venipede seemed really friendly, and if what they said about their roles was true then Drake may have to change his beliefs. He likes enjoying any good time and those "pests" provided. Drake allowed his legs to give way finding himself plopping on the grass in confusion. Serperior, in season?

"Could Sarah actually really like me?" Drake thought as he gathered himself to head back to the ranch while thinking about the possibility of that being true. If she only stole to see him then that would be something. A servine stealing from an axew to earn his love? Just the thought made Drake cringe, but a warming blush followed like an addictive aftertaste. "No, that's just too crazy and stupid. She probably has a ton of suitors so why would she even think about me, and as far as I know, she's just a green noodle. No legs, no arms, so no curves. Except then her whole body is a curve, ha!" Drake smiled as he strolled back about to walk through the first set of hedges and trees that towered over his height, but even though he talked to himself to keep the thought away, he found Sarah liking him more than interesting. Deep within his cognitive mind he thought that that was appealing, but his job kept him at bay from exploring the idea further. "Then again, she was really cute as a Servine…aw damn it!"

As Drake grew frustrated down his walk he heard something bound from a few bushes behind him. "Thank you so much man for saving my life! Thank you!" Drake jumped away the patrat that he saved earlier as the rodent tried to tackle him down.

"Get outta here!" he yelled which completely stopped the critter in a standstill, "Get away from those trees by going the opposite direction! Just what I need to add to my headache!" The critter shrieked and ran off to where Drake pointed. "And don't step near my earth again, Dialga!"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Forming Agent

A brilliant tangerine hue spanned across the skies and reflected the life within the serene landscape. Near the orchard and other farmland is a forest that some would call an infested woodland in a toxic jungle where others would call it a diverse ecosystem of teeming life. Here the trees took on a completely new look from the norm that surrounded the forest by growing into green luscious giants adorned with hanging vines, dark pliable branches of small greenery, and a concentrated network of cavities for critters to live in. Here is where many of the bug types, patrat, and pidove forms originate from.

It was what Serperior thought of as a beautiful getaway, the place where she hatched, and what better place to show her date other than a paradise, her hometown. Earlier she decided to listen to Drake and take it upon herself to get the black serpent and lead him up the hills and into the forest of cotton green. As they slithered together, Seviper carelessly looked around without putting much effort into conversing with his feminine counterpart; may not be the complete counterpart like an arbok but at least he's still with a ten foot long serpent. Serperior slowly and steadily grew aggravated at that fact. "Does he not know that I'm right beside him? What does he expect out of me?" were a few thoughts that crossed her mind as long moments passed along with several stale exchanges. Seviper's status fed him firm pride though, so this evening of Serperior investing her energy to win the male over was just amusing and entertaining.

"Hm, sssso how do you like Pinwheel Foresssst?" Serperior began with a sighing hiss merely just to fit in with Seviper.

Seviper grinned as he turned his upper section side to side to observe the multiple small bug pokémon skitter across the enormous tree trunks as he scrunched alongside the meandering serperior. "This place is building up an appetite for me," he slithered.

"…Luckily I already knew a few nests around." As she turned towards a new route she couldn't help the following thoughts cross her mind: is he being a bigger prick than his own tail on purpose, does he not care for her presence, or does he not care for females at all; that's always a possibility?

"What about that juicy purple thing over there?" Seviper suggested with a grin.

Serperior didn't bother looking since his negligence towards the very piece of wild she vowed to protect was provoking her. "I like to leave the bug pokémon alone. I like to feel like I look after them all. I have a better target for you."

"A bit too much hassle… but that's very interesting."

"That's a first," she muttered.

By now the skies over the unique forest showcased hundreds of glimmering gems overhead the diverging couple. The two ate by a peak that towered over the grounds of the forest with other silhouettes of steep protruding bluffs in the distance. It was Serperior's favorite spot, the highest point of all the buttes and yet her anger soared, much to her dislike. Serperior continued to aggressively glare at the clear image of her objective consuming his dinner with careless etiquette. "What a loser! Look at how he quickly swallows his food…then again he's a serpent and doesn't have teeth so that's normal. Maybe I just hate him. Of course, how in the right mind does he have such a big skull? This guy is so full of himself. He may as well just swallow himself full and die off the face of this earth! He's not oblivious, he's not reclusive, but I mean there's no male on earth that can be this stupid then right?" she thought to herself.

The dark serpent looked up with grey feathers still clinging to his maw and fangs. "These tranquill…" he paused to crane his neck straight, "They really aren't so tranquil when being chased I observed."

"Oh, good Mew, why don't you finish off that comment with a loud belch so I can have a formal reason to ditch you? I hope you choke on that giant lump in your throat you big headed loser!" She thought and deeply desired to scream out to his face as she continued to glare which unfazed Seviper, but Serperior turned and began slithering off. "Come on," she nearly demanded without question.

"Hehehe," Serperior heard Seviper chuckle with a hiss as he joined her side leaving a large gap between the two. He saw the burden he was creating, he was well aware.

The two serpents neared the crater that hollowed and led to Seviper's den. Back near her hive and her crush's orchard she watched Seviper slither up to his den. "For the record, never hunt a bug around this forest, understand? After what I told you about myself today you should know why, unless if you were too preoccupied with yourself to care," Serperior ordered beginning to display a demeanor that she likes to keep encased away from most individuals.

Seviper chuckled at her fuming remark. "Alright fine, but before you exact your authority over me let me just ask something. I've been dying to get back into the leagues. Do you know any humans around?"

"I don't know a single person that would like you-"

"Other than these hicks," he smiled flailing his tongue habitually towards her.

Serperior snarled fiercely but then winded back with hurt from her own negative action. That display of her anger flaring up would've paralyzed her fellow friends at the hive and that would leave a deep wound on her conscience, especially if Drake saw her dark side. "There's a city that's a three days slither directly east of here," she quickly replied, "Just go."

"Oh, don't think about me too much now, wouldn't want you getting lonely," he seduced sarcastically before chuckling in the end.

"I got my vines," she hissed in the line of anger but that only caused the male serpent to impressively whistle a hot tune with a roll of his flicking tongue, "You probably wouldn't even know where to begin with any female, jackass."

"Trying to tease me back, eh. I'm into the civilized types, little girl."

"Little? Girl!" she nearly snapped but managed to refrain from lashing out with verbal profanity and instead kept her sharpened glare along with her glistening spears exposed in a gritted snarl to reply with, "For your future safety, don't you dare step past the boundary of my hive! As a matter of fact just slip off this ground right now without disturbing anything you come across and get back to your high and mighty civilization!" she growled before finally rearing around to slither away from the clearing.

As she slithered away she heard Seviper laugh in a humorous way, but the volume died as she pushed through the shrubbery that bordered the orchard near her. Still frustrated over the thought of getting rejected without even any intention of being with the male the insecure thoughts about her new image buzzed within the crevices of her mental state once again but now stronger than ever. They continued to bother her without control to the point that her squinted eyes tensed painfully ready to have her sadness stream down from the pessimistic views of herself. Even though she knew these were just derivatives from Seviper's behavior and words it still felt like they were centered on her.

Unfortunately, as her mind chose to be pained from uncertainty, her sharp ears caught the squelching noises of smacking and smooches coming from a few bushes near her vicinity. She shook her head with a small chuckle since anyone could pick up those sounds as being a kissing couple, and the lips continued to smack away in passion. Several seconds into passing the very bush the noises ceased before being replaced by brief murmurs. A ledian wearily hovered up from the source and flew well over Serperior. Serperior looked at the happy groaning companion of Seviper's before she glared at the other emerging suspect behind her.

"You move really fast," Serperior told Leavanny as she slithered away being fueled by envy and other emotions that formed from unfulfilled desires that close others have.

"Serperior, it's the bug's life, so living to the fullest everyday is how we go," the nurturing pokémon tried to console, "You should tell Drake about your feelings if this is all really bothering you. I know I told you to not set goals, but in my personal view, I think you two have had enough fun to express each other's feelings." Serperior loudly huffed at the raw idea before slithering further down her path.

The following morning, Drake decided to keep going with his word.

"Good morning-oh, what are you doing here?" Leavanny sang.

Beyond the hedge brush and within the border that separated his owner's orchard from the hive was Drake and behind him was the same red, shiny pull wagon from yesterday which brimmed with a new supply of fresh fruit and berries. "Boy am I lucky to find you. I, uh, have a special delivery for a Ms. Asparagus, Sarah Asparagus."

"Oh, another name huh? Did you just come up with that one on the spot because I am very impressed," Leavanny smiled with a sarcastic undertone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good morning, so where should I bring this?"

"Oh you can just…" Leavanny trailed off as she looked at the supply, then at Drake, and then towards the direction of her hive. A sudden thought struck her which drew a smile across her golden face. "Just follow me in. Oh, and you should be a lot nicer to Serperior, oh I mean Sarah. She's never bothered you before so slow down with the names will you?"

Drake was hesitant about following her to an area where he keeps hearing about a hive, but he just shrugged his shoulders to further justify he wasn't that worried. "Sure she hasn't, sure…" Drake smiled as he tugged the wagon across twigs and grass while Leavanny guided him through the tight space of branches. Drake wanted to see the hive for himself anyways to see if it was a huge threat.

Leavanny occasionally sheared her way through for Drake to pull the wagon along as she continued to smile at her own idea. Being Serperior's closest pokémon for such a long time she already sensed the green serpent's lack of confidence towards her very interest that's walking just behind her. This could probably stem up from the fact that Drake just despises all bugs and anything that falls into the pest category automatically deeming them as bad, but if she shows him a different perspective…

After a minute of trudging through the forest Leavanny pushed herself through the last hedge before turning around to lift up a bundle of branches for Drake to squeeze through. Leavanny saw Drake poke his tail through the leaves before his whole butt emerged from the vegetation. She somehow managed to roll her beaded red eyes as she heard him struggle and strain to pull the wagon through, but after a few seconds he managed to yank the metal bucket through the opening without a mess.

"Okay…" Drake panted, "Now where in this little hive do…you…"

Drake turned and fell silent as a magnificent structure in the middle of a moderate clearing came to view. Above the spanned circular clearing were thin, curved branches blocking off a fraction of the sun with thousands of little leaves to produce bars of green light that poured on the scene in front of him. Around his position all of the vegetation took on a different appearance, a different texture, even a different smell. The dragon's eyes excelled in size as he felt like he just stepped into a tropical forest through a portal, and something told him it had something to do with the giant superstructure he initially spotted. It was a tree with a thick base of interlocking trunks that formed several intertwining arches that appeared like giant brown vines through the soil but were actually roots thicker than a human vehicle. Above the trunk was where the hundreds of thin, bendable vines and branches spanned out to mesh together in one soft looking mass, and at the very peak of the canopy were where the thin branches arched out and descended to interlock with the lower branches from the distant surrounding trees that created the green, transparent blanket above. If it wasn't for the large evergreen trees shielding this world from outside then he probably would've seen this from the ranch.

What really stunned him to the point his pupils shrunk was when he looked within the circular field and saw countless yellow, green, and purple dots and figures walking around the tree before him. Even on the tree were multiple cut-away holes where he saw more of the dwellers resting or doing some kind of task. In the tree he noticed clusters of green arthropods wearing giant notched leaves with a pale orange coloration on their heads and identified them as sewaddle, and they were all busy spitting out some kind of thread and appeared to knit the leaves together with their six spherical legs. Dozens of other leavanny similar to Leavanny were in the field or in the tree assisting the young sewaddle and swadloon. However, in a different direction he saw trains of venipede scurrying towards various destinations with many of them carrying large leaves in their mouths or even food. The same magenta predator bugs even assisted the young sewaddle by bringing them food and leaves. Drake couldn't look away from the vast network.

"Oh, dude, what's up big guy!" Drake darted his sight over and saw a venipede pass nearby him seeing the bug nudge his head up to greet him.

"Aw, how's it goin' my new pally!" the other venipede from the previous day greeted behind his friend causing Drake to slowly and awkwardly wave his arm while remaining speechless at the spectacle in front of him.

Leavanny giggled and began walking forward towards one side of the tree slowly followed by Drake with the wagon behind him as he kept gazing at the giant tree before him in the short distance. "So, Sarah is the tyrant of this whole hive huh?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Serperior! Yep, yes she is, and I'm proud to that just like the rest of her," she smirked as she continued leading past several crowds and trains of bugs, "You know you have like ten different names for her. First you threatened her by calling her "Banana", then you officially name her "Sarah", just earlier you call her an "asparagus"; what's the deal?"Leavanny giggled as she looked back at the stunned fraxure who kept staring at the bugs around him, but he didn't show any threatening signs to the others. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Matter of fact, let me show you around a bit."

"Uh…" Drake mumbled as the pair walked beside the gargantuan, record-breaking tree.

"Oh don't worry. I don't bite, and neither do any of my friends. Trust me Drake. If you think we all take from your orchard then all of your crops would've been devastated long ago."

"Right…Right," he spoke obliviously. As they walked the alpha of the hive partially emerged from her quarters within the path of the two. Drake quickly caught her yawning with a flick of her tongue as her head peeked out. "Hey, hey Sarah!" he called but the serperior just lazily scanned throughout her hive, "Sarah, yo Sarah?" he howled. Serperior's ears whipped towards the call followed by her head where she sees Drake running towards her spot with Leavanny following. "So how's dictating been. You've been-"

"Gah!" she lightly whipped with a vine catching Drake on the chest with her bulbous tip.

"Ow, what the hell?" he retracted with a small laugh rubbing the area she smacked.

"I'm never going to get used to that new name, and what are you doing here?" she genuinely questioned with the normal high, clear tone she's heard with.

"Is that the thanks I get for going out of my way to take food from my storage and bring it all the way to you and all of your friends that you've been hiding from me this entire time, Sarah?" he chuckled with a gesture to the bright red wagon behind him.

She playfully laughed in response while still remaining hidden in her brush. "I'm still surprised that you're keeping up with the deal, little fraxure, but I have to go take care of some errands. Oh, Seviper, I'm not sure if he disappeared off yet but I attempted to kick him out last night. Anyways, treat him well Leavanny with…whatever reason you brought him here for."

"It's a tour, he likes it here. Heck, I'll make him love this place so much he'll learn to spit up thread just like me," Leavanny grinned.

"Hahaha…no, but I'm still pretty impressed either way. Never knew you, of all pests, you would be able to pull this off," he joked.

Serperior smiled at the joke before whipping him again on his other pect with a smile. Leavanny pushed Drake forward as he winced from the whip, and in the process Leavanny winked at Serperior to show her intentions. Serperior's expression dropped in return showing she didn't get the message but Leavanny continued on knowing she'll get it in the end. "See ya later, 'Sarah'."

"Meet my friends and helpful assistants: Leavanny, Leavanny, Leavanny, Leavanny, Leavanny, Leavanny, Leavanny, and Leavanny. Leavanny, Drake."

Drake's jaw hung open fully exposing his tusks to the new eight leavanny in front of him. The group of pokémon stood next to the magnificent tree where Leavanny felt the want to introduce her friends. He slowly turned towards Leavanny, the leavanny he knew, who finished gesturing towards him for the others.

"Nice to meet you, Drake."

"Good, to meet you."

"Aren't you the one our superior keeps on mentioning?"

As all of the leavanny waved he barely stifled a small laugh. "Oh jeez…You're all named with the same name. Whyyyy?" he slumped, his expression still in shock causing Leavanny next to him to giggle, "Okay, so you're 'Leavanny'," he pointed to one just to test his keen hearing.

"No, I am," one from the circle replied.

"See, I'm 'Leavanny'," the one Drake pointed to originally said to him with a smile.

"Okay…you're 'Leavanny' then?" he pointed.

"No, she is," one pointed to the leavanny who was waving innocently.

"Alright," Drake sighed as he kneaded his tusks with a smile from the sheer silly situation he was in, "You're 'Leavanny'."

"Wrong, that would be me, Drake," the Leavanny next to him that he's known longest replied.

"Okay, I was born in a human home, give me a break! I know in the wild everyone receives their species name and the only difference is in pitch and the accent you say it in, but the difference is so small I can't even tell! This is just ridiculous; my head hurts," Drake whined.

"Ah Drake, Sarah is right. You are fun to mess with!" Leavanny giggled.

"Oh, Arceus, this is such a mind…fuuuuhhh…"Drake panted as he fell on his behind.

"Watch your language! There are younglings around!" Leavanny in the group scolded.

Later after being introduced to the tunnel network in the tree that even he could fit through, Leavanny guided him to other hot spots. She wanted him to meet a few more interesting heads before she was done with him for the day.

"Alright Drake," she began as they approached two gray segmented, wheel-like creatures, "Meet Whirlipede and Whirlipede. Don't worry, there's a difference this time; one's a female and the other is male. Guys meet Drake."

"Uh…hi," Drake greeted with a wave as he looked over the unmoving pokémon seeing only their triangular pupils in their yellow scopes move about and blink. The pokémon were segmented in a wheel shape with each segment having a pair of small spikes and two pairs of antennae on opposite segments. On each segment was a magenta colored circle in their exoskeleton. "You know even though one is a female I still can't tell a difference between the two!"

"Here," Leavanny spoke walking over to the wagon he pulled along and taking out an apple, "Hand this to Whirlipede."

"I'm just gonna assume that you want me to give this to him." Drake took the apple in hand and slowly walked over to the bugs his size. As he approached though they still didn't move, which began to startle him. "Uh…so…" he began to the one he approached confused with how he was supposed to feed them.

Surprising Drake, in a gruff and muffled tone the whirlipede responded, "Just put it down there," before pointing with his pupil towards a spot directly next to him.

"Okay." Drake cautiously walked next to the bug and placed the apple on the desired spot. Drake watched the bug slowly tip to one side to plop his eye on top of the apple. "So, you got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Whirlipede replies with his ton being more clogged than before.

"Alright cool, cool," Drake smiled as he stuck a "thumbs up" for Whirlipede to see.

"Haha, yeah cool, thumbs up," he replied sarcastically as he ate.

"Don't worry. These two have wanted badly to evolve into their next forms so forgive them if they both act cranky. They really don't mean it," Leavanny explained.

"That's just…odd how they eat. What do they do, chew with their eye lids?"

Drake saw the other whirlipede actually move by rolling over towards the male. She however slowly kept rolling until she deliberately collided into him before exerting more torque to quickly roll on top of Whirlipede. "Mmmm…Mmfff…My eye, get off!" the bug attempted to scream but it was barely audible with Whirlipede on top of him.

Leavanny swatted another apple towards the female whirlipede. She rolled off the male where Drake chuckled from hearing Whirlipede wheeze comically now that her weight was off of him. She then rolled next to the apple and tipped on top of it. "Thanks, Sister!" came a husky but defiantly feminine acknowledgment from the female.

"These guys are pretty interesting. They're typical rivals trying to see who will evolve first and become the hive's first scolipede," Leavanny smiled.

"And everyone knows I will, I do most of the hunting around here!" the male called out.

"Hah, I evolved into a whirlipede before you did so fat chance!"

Leavanny and Drake turned away from the two bugs who continued to feud. Leavanny waved goodbye towards the two before she guided Drake back to the hedge he had originally came from so he could go home. "Yeah, those two are pretty mysterious. They were always quiet and are the first of their kind in our hive, so they're really reclusive and it's a little creepy. Heh, I keep imagining how they'll be when they become the ultimate predators of the hive," she laughed, "And there's gonna more of them on the way very soon."

"Well, usually the quiet ones always have some kind of cool secret. It could be a talent, but they're pretty interesting," he chuckled in response before adding, "I'm going to have to admit. For pests, you guys are pretty friendly. Sarah really runs an amazing civilization here I never knew this was back here before! How are you guys still around without me noticing before is a good question though."

"You don't have to worry about us ever. We have a tough defense and an amazing support staff. Even me; check this out!" Drake got stunned when Leavanny twisted around, planted a leaf arm on his tusk, and then swiped the sharp edge of her bladed leaf across the surface of his tusk producing a loud crash similar to shearing bladed metal.

Drake staggered back from the force of her quick swipe. "Holy crap, that was amazing! I never even imagined you had any weapons built on you. Seeing how frail you are, no offense."

"None taken," she playfully giggled which completely deterred the action she just pulled off, "I know we're a well built hive. I naturally, along with all Leavanny here, have maternal instincts so I have to be backed by a defense to protect all young here."

"So…then how can you guys survive if my orchard is now poisoned?"

"Like I said earlier, you don't ever have to worry about us. We can manage without a migration," she winked.

The two arrived at the wall of bushes that hid the orchard away from the hive, or vice-versa. Drake was about to climb through before he quickly remembered something and spun around. "In case I encounter you again later on you get the honor of being named too."

"Oh really…" Leavanny rejected, "I don't really want a name, thank you."

"Yeah, I know I'm not creative. You're new name is 'Pineapple'!"

"Get out," she blankly told.

"Okay, I was just kidding about pineapple," Drake laughed from Leavanny's sudden rejection. "No, okay seriously though, I think…I think Leilani suits you greatly. Like peanut and butter," he concluded with a smile.

"Like peanut and butter, the heck kinda- well hang on... Actually…Leavanny to Leilani," she muttered at first. "Wow that actually has a really good ring to it! It sure sounds better than what you gave Serperior though, oops, I mean Sarah."

"I'm glad you like it. Guess I'll see you later, Leilani." With that Drake pushed through the shrubbery so he could hurry home to report to his owner.

Leilani on the other hand was very happy with the new accomplishment she had made as she walked towards the tree in the center of the hive. With Drake having a better view on bugs in the hive he would have a better opinion about Sarah and to Leavanny there's nothing better than helping out those you care about the most. Now it's up to Serperior to step up and seek Drake to assist her dire needs. "Hey, everyone, I have an announcement to make regarding a new name bestowed upon me! It's amaaazing!"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Did I mention I had to complete this entire story within a deadline? Yes, no? Okay, if I didn't let me just say I gave myself about six weeks to complete this entire story because I chose to enter in a contest two weeks after its announcement and thus typed this up as the submission that got me 3rd place. The point is that I know there are many grammatical errors probably found since I was basically rushing through to finish, and because this is my first contest entry ever I hold this story as a lesson meaning I'm not going back to fix the errors. Other than the AN's, everything you're reading has not been converted from that contest. That's all I had to say ^^

Adapt to the Weather

The young fraxure groggily staggered through the gun gray shaded hallway making his way to the kitchen with less coordination than a zigzagoon. Walking into the room he suddenly flashed his paw in front of his face to block off the red beam that showed through the open double-hung window facing the hedges outside. Drake had decided to join the golden orb by rising with it to patrol the pear fields. He dragged his feet over to the cabinet next to the door that led out to the fields and picked up his dense, smooth rock where he surveyed the stone now regretting getting up early. He turned around with the rock in hand and fell against a chair, the poor dragon nearly falling asleep standing, but once he found some energy and groaned he lazily brought the rock over one of his tusks to slide it over the sharp edge. Still leaning on the chair he inattentively continued to repeat the swipe. After repeating enough forceful passes he whined from feeling several micro notches and chips on his tusk after running a claw past the edge. His warm orange, tired eyes rolled from the lagging frustrating routine. The sun light completely came over the counter top and burnt into his half lidded eyes annoying him further letting him know the sun was moving faster than him. He continued to absentmindedly sharpen his other tusk with the silence almost boring him to sleep.

"Drake!"

The little dragon jolted towards the sudden yell-"Aaaaahh! Arceus damn it!" Drake yelped from failing to notice his heavy rock slip out his grasp resulting in him now hopping on one foot. "What! What do you want!" Drake screamed in pain as he fell on his bottom to massage his sore, throbbing foot, "Aaah, ow! Sarah, you made me smash my foot!" Serperior still had her head in the window still lightly chuckling at Drake. However, Drake jolted again but this time from the sound of a light switch tapping on a few halls behind him. He turned to see light from another hall spanned across the rug in the living room "Get the hell out of here, my owner!" he forcefully gritted quietly. Serperior ducked away from the window and quickly slid for the nearest brush. "Okay…Easy Now…" Drake meanwhile lightly set his foot down before staggering up to his feet. Taking deep breaths as his foot seared, he casually loosened himself up with a smile as his owner rounded the hall.

As Serperior hid in the tall hedges that faced the house Drake finally came out of the kitchen and closed the door behind him. "Over here, Drake!" The fraxure turned to find Serperior's head poking out near his orchard.

"This better be an emergency if you're going to be sneaking into my ranch!" he scolded as he limped over to her, "Doesn't look like fire is eating up my earth."

"Your foot better be better." Drake's routine smirk dropped when he heard the slight assertive tone she presented. "You're taillow friend…he's in danger!"

"What the-" Before Drake could completely respond both pokémon heard the kitchen door swing open. Serperior quickly darted back to completely conceal herself as Drake moved about normally as his owner walked out. "Be at the pear field," Drake ordered while pretending to peer through the hedges to get his owner to smile at his loyal work, "I'll follow in five minutes and I want to see you clear in that field!"

Just like Drake spoke, he passed through the hedge brush that fenced off the column of the moderate sized pear trees. "I said clear in the field!" Drake yelled almost losing his normal demeanor from the urgent situation that's been worrying him for the last few minutes.

"I'm right here, don't worry!" Serperior called. Drake ran to the other side of the field to see her poking through the hedge that separated the orchard from the surrounding forest along with her hive.

"Don't worry? You said Colton is in danger! What the hell happened!" he fumed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake his emergency contact up early in the morning for this! I'm hiding because your owner already rode way out here," Serperior spoke back with subtle agitation.

Drake kept himself at bay as he pinched his nostrils in frustration before taking a deep breath, "Okay, I didn't mean to snap, but just please tell me what happened."

"I found your friend stuck near Seviper's den," Serperior urgently explained, "Looks like Seviper and his friend stole some adhesive fiber from the neighboring sewaddle to use as traps for flyers. I need you to get him to stay calm as we get him out before he becomes breakfast."

"Show me where," he nodded.

Serperior nodded back before twisting within the shrubs to quickly slither off. "Follow my rustling, and just try to keep up," she informed with a teasing undertone.

"Oh, why you…"

Drake jumped into the hedge sprinting past the thick vegetation while keeping an ear open for Serperior's activity ahead. Drake was fully awake now that his adrenaline was kicked up by the fact that he may have to fight an enemy and ensure his close friend can fly another day. Serperior kept the vigor of her winding past the mess of branches before her. Drake's worry increased as he followed however. His scales were already pricking up from the intensity; his chest just wouldn't relax from the pounding. The thought of Colton gone stung him deeply so he just pushed those thoughts away as he ran.

By now the morning illuminated the mist golden in the mid spring air just as the two rescuers arrived at their destination. Drake slowed to a stop between a pair of bushes upon seeing Serperior's head wind upward into his view as she was within the adjacent flora. That's when she pointed her muzzle through the line of branches ahead causing Drake to follow her view. Drake breathed a sigh of relief once he saw his friend perched up high on one of the evergreen trees before them still conscious and aware of the trouble he was in as he was trying to flap away. The sticky resin that layered the branched kept his feet tethered. As Colton grew distressed struggling to flap away he heard some crunching nearby but he didn't look assuming and fearing whatever was crawling through the bush to be the worst. After beating at the air for seconds he grunted sharply in agitation looking towards the noise to only find the fraxure.

"Drake, get me out!" he panicked, "Look out, he's right next to you!"

"Shhhh! Shut up!" Drake nearly yelled but controlled it into a forced whisper, "'She' is with me," he then pointed over to the insulted serperior, "You're near the real predator!"

Colton saw Drake point over to the large hole in the ground a fair distance away from the tree. "Oh, ya think!" Colton whispered back, "Just get me out, please!"

"Uh… 'He'?" Serperior blankly recalled, "Do I look like a 'he'!"

"Son of a…How do I get him down that tree? It's too high! I can't just shoot the branch down," Drake informed Serperior.

"Don't worry. I'm more then capable of getting him down. I just needed you to be beside me so he could know I'm here to help," she smirked.

"Really, you're going to get him down?" Drake inquired.

"Mmhmm," she smiled, "Got a problem with that idea?"

"Ha, how can you even climb up that tree? Bet us getting here was the most activity you've had in months!" Drake laughed suddenly feeling the time to joke around was appropriate.

"Oh, haha," she mimicked, "I'm getting really tired of your jokes, Drake! Just watch me save the day," she pouted before slowly beginning to slither out.

"Ok, ok, it's not the fact that I know you don't have any limbs to climb. It's that you…you…"

Serperior ignored his taunts as she completely slid out from the vegetation revealing all of her green pride. She meandered forth lifting her upper quarter back to glare at Drake. "What, first time you've seen all of this before eh? I'd like to see you underestimate me after this!"

"Holy Palkia, Sarah…" the young dragon observed her complete form slither out in broad day light showing her entire serpentine body glisten for the first time to his eyes which were magnified to her body at the moment. Even as she slithered away the morning breeze blew her sweet fragrance towards his downwind direction acting as a drug that kicked up his heart rate.

He continued to watch Serperior meander towards the targeted tree. For the first time he took in her appearance. What bothered Drake however was that he wasn't giving a glance he was giving a whole stare towards her. She attracted his gaze; the reason was unknown to him. He was continuously distracted by her neck holding up her head that sprouted from between the long boughs that curved at the tips by her side. He's seen them before but only the tips, he never got to see how the prongs created her interesting upper body structure. What scared him further was that her glistening, winding form was more than just an average serpent. The cool looping yellow patterns that literally glowed around her mid section decorated her thoughtfully and were complemented by the three leaf bunches by her tail. He continued to involuntarily study the new look: how her under belly was a lighter feminine green then her back, how the inside of her boughs that split from her chest were lemon in color along with the interior of her long ears, how the spear head patterned scales on her chest topped it all off. She is a serpent, yet she was more than appealing. For a limbless creature he never knew they could be so interesting—scratch that. He couldn't hold back the thoughts anymore. Ever since she was a servine he's played with his own latter thoughts about her being a cute pokémon. Her young smile that's found most of the day multiplies her adoring look; he couldn't prevent it. Her having the simplistic yet elegant appearance plus her being a perky female equaled a young newly evolved beautiful serperior. No arms, no legs, and yet her patterns, her prongs, her ears, and her lively expression did more than compensate.

Drake quickly shook his head. "Why did I just think of all of this cheesy crap! She doesn't even have a body," he quietly blushed before shakily yelling out in a desperate attempt to deny his infatuation, "Hah…you d-don't even have a body!" He stepped out with a grin to top off his taunt. The insecurities she's been feeling lately however cause to whip him from the great distance at the base of his tail in a jolting strike. Drake jumped with a loud yelp from her attack before cuddling his tail rubbing the sting out. "Jeez, Drake, you've never yelped that loud before when she whipped you all those times. It's like you're completely sensitive to her now. Get a hold of yourself!" his conscious yelled.

"What's going on? Please, tell me you two haven't forgotten about me!" Colton reminded his rescuers.

Serperior placed herself under the branch. She looked back at Drake before teasingly sticking her long narrow slit tongue out to taunt him as she lashed out a Vine Whip towards the branch above her. She looked back with a contented smile when she saw both vines wrap around her desired branch and anchor into a knot. From there she uses the power from within her boughs to pull her weight up. Keeping her dangling body loose from muscle tension to reduce any dead weight she continued to strain and grunt where Drake's jaw dropped from the excessive feat she was accomplishing. After a few seconds of pulling she finally made it up to the high branch making the last pull to coil her head and neck around the limb followed by her midsection and tail where she faced the little taillow close up.

"Aaaah!" Colton instantly screamed from the close encounter. "I hope Drake knows what he's doing!"

"Yeah," Serperior casually replied as she released her vines from the branches grip, "Me too."

Still spiraled around the branch she wrapped her vines firmly around the small avian. There she continued to tug and tug at his body, and with one final force she was able to detach the taillow's feet from the piece of sticky fiber. Suspended in the air Colton began trembling with his eyes shut until he felt the vines loosen up where he was forced to flap his wings in flight. He opened his eyes to peek at his savior where she lively smiled with a small giggle. Colton exhaled sharply from the ordeal before gliding down to hover over Drake. Serperior uncoiled herself from the branch to rappel safely back down before slithering towards the two.

"Drake, I want you to get those two out now!" Colton demanded, "Bastards still have me shaking!"

"Good, that means you can't fly away yet. Sorry about the misunderstandings," a voice hissed.

"Aw, no…" Drake winced as he turned towards the black serpent emerging from his den while he found Ledian swooping down to land next to his companion.

"This is not a hunting ground, Seviper! You and Ledian both need to get out, now!" Serperior exacted which greatly opened Drake's eyes.

The fraxure then smiled suddenly feeling confident being next to Serperior and even got by her side to back her up. "This is not your land period! So why don't you two just go back from the way you came!"

"Heh, I didn't mean to threaten and eat any of your family," Seviper chuckled.

"Listen, we also have to eat too. I mean that sounds like a nice and fair trade right?" Ledian added, "If it makes you feel any better I wasn't planning to eat your friend 'cause that's nasty."

"Screw nice and fair trade!" Colton suddenly spoke up feeling a surge of frustration grab him, "My owner has a gun that he won't hesitate to use, so piss off!"

Drake eyes dilated further from his friend's outburst. "Jeez, what is in the air that is causing everyone to suddenly grow a pair, strong pesticide?"

"But, Serpervisor-"

"'Serperior' you inconsiderate idiot!" Serperior snapped.

"Yeah, what about our last couple nights together," Seviper smirked.

"What is that, your wild card against me? Are you kidding me! Who would I want to be with a jerk like you?"

"And who would want to be with a wild bitch like you? 'Scuse my poison, I don't have a better term, but I was never into wild types to begin with. Even if you were in my team how can anyone fall for a frail serpent made of leaves!" Seviper ridiculed, "Let's go, Ledian! We're going to go to that city!"

"What?" Ledian inquired as he faced his friend, "But Seviper-"

"Now. Forget about your new life, and let's just get to a trainer who's willing to catch us!" Seviper turned to slide away from the group. The red insect reluctantly flew by his companion's side both disappearing into the shrubbery ahead.

"How odd. I never knew a pokémon really willing to be caught by a trainer before," Colton smiled as he faced Serperior, "I can't thank you enough for saving my feathers. I really appreciate you freeing me."

"It's no trouble. Can't imagine Drake crying over losing you so I can be merciful at times," she smiled innocently.

"Drake, I'll see you back at the ranch."

"Yeah…I'll be there," Drake fare welled allowing his friend to fly towards the canopy.

Drake allowed his conscience to walk along side his long time nemesis as she travelled back to her hive. There in silence his mind continued to wander off enough for him to forget she was beside him now completely in plain view. The one thing that nagged him most was why he was thinking about Serperior so much? He couldn't help it. He never knew this would happen, how he would want to feel her cottony appearing scales wash over his own. Her scent and her face capture him alone, and now he finds her serpentine form attractive? Why? He keeps yelling at his conscience by thinking he's suddenly attracted to a piece of rope now? She's longer than that seviper even. He doesn't even know how her system works yet he's practically vowing to put his time in to find out.

"What's on your mind?" Serperior asked breaking the silence.

Drake snaps his gaze up from the moving ground to face her large form seeing her head hang well above him but he quickly snapped away. "Nothing important." Serperior's gaze lowered from the answer, and from his peripherals Drake saw her frown slightly. "Other than the fact that I feel like I should've just taken on that seviper myself," he made up, "He must've been difficult to deal with."

Serperior smiled from seeing her dragon open up. "Mmhmm, just be glad that he's finally gone and out of our scales. Don't worry, I got over his insults."

"Yeah…listen, thank you for doing my job, and sorry for putting you through it," he finally told lifting a fraction of the lead of his shoulders, "It's just… how can he say all of that crap about you! I mean who doesn't like that sweet scent you wear every day?"

"My…my scent?" she shyly inquired at first before grinning mischievously seconds later, "What are you trying to say, Drake?"

"Oh get over yourself," he teased, "Otherwise, I got nothing else important to say."

"Fine, I'll share something then," she joked, "I remember those days you used to chase me down those fields," she suddenly reminisced causing Drake to smirk. "I really found those times fun."

Drake glanced up at her due to her last statement. Serperior continued to face forward as she crawled but her lips curved up more once a rosewood eye facing his side met his own where she saw him quickly twist forward to imitate her sight. That's when Drake really, really felt off character himself being next to someone who he considered beautiful despite past feuds and her simplistic "meh" form. Suddenly, her smile had him think that maybe she might actually like him not as a friend, not as a buddy, not even as an enemy, but something more than those combined. That's when the dragon wobbled his head to force out the stupid thoughts. "Argh, something in my eye," he covered up continuing to shake his head, "And no I never thought those days were fun. I hated wasting my time."

Serperior tutted before chuckling, "Oh come on, don't be such a sore tail about it."

Before Drake could think of a quick come back he glanced over and caught her tail wrapping around a fresh berry above the two. She quickly retracted her tail down pulling the pink berry down in her coiled grip before swiftly whipping on the tail again.

"Oww!" he yelped as loud as last time too busy hugging his tail to see Serperior slipping away with the berry. Her noisy kicking of the twigs and her playful laughter evoked him into recomposing to quickly fall into pursuit and obtain the captured piece of fruit, even though it didn't even belong to his owner. "Hey! Get back here!"

And soon Drake was in a full sprint to catch the serpent. Little did he know a contented smile formed across his muzzle as he ran for the serpent. Serperior disappeared into a wall of shrubbery but he was quick to catch her flailing tail get swallowed up before she completely got away. With mirth he dove through the hedge now landing in the pear field to see Serperior unwearyingly waiting with a smirk.

"Looks like you've hadn't had any activity since oh…last year!" she laughed.

"Oh, now you're asking for it, Sarah," Drake snarled teasingly as he shot forward causing the serpent to slither back with a hiss.

Between the pear tree columns they sprinted. Through an aisle of bushes he ran with her sliding in the lead. Amongst the grid of produce Serperior was wise enough through the chase to use her new colors to disappear and mend her form with the blanketing bushes that she would occasionally hide in to thwart her long cub-hood friend. Once Drake was done scratching his noggin at times, Serperior would leap out with a sharp hiss backed with a hysterical grin before slithering away again with the berry in her vine's grasp, and that's how she played the game which was how he did his job.

"You can't keep this up forever! I'm just enjoying a jog!" Drake laughed as he ran after the speedy reptile.

Serperior giggled as she peeked back at his sprinting form. "Heads up!" At a great speed but with extraordinary agility she made a quick sharp bound to the side.

"What!" Drake saw her thick form whip out of the way for a solid tree to come into his view that he was about to collide into. "Whoa!" Drake exclaimed barely side stepping enough to clip his shoulder against the trunk but still causing him to lose grip on the soil and slide out where he stopped on all fours. Panting and almost losing his balance he faced Serperior with a competitive smirk.

"I have more traction now, silly woobat!" she giggled while pitching the berry up to catch with her other vine tauntingly.

Drake heard her and almost lost his composure as he held his position. Her taunting joke prefixed by a rather adoring adjective while spoken with a perky tone nearly had him slip and fall from his loose footing. Does he now realize who he's been chasing all along since last year? "Okay, now you're gonna get it!"

Once again Drake pounced into a run. Serperior twisted around and fled through hedges. She kept her pace a little slower intentionally so she wouldn't spoil the fun for Drake as they both punched through a series of bushes. The close pair eventually made it to the last aisle that bordered the naked fields near Pinwheel forest. A smirk sported Serperior's muzzle as she looked above the tall boundary of trees she neared. With the berry in vine she curved her whip back and lashed her grip forth without hesitation. Drake skidded to a stop when he saw the berry fly well above the trees and into the wide open land beyond. Serperior halted as well and laughed from the shock expression the fraxure presented.

"Race ya to the top!" she beamed before winding forward to quickly sleep past the wall of flora.

"I can't believe you went there!" he ran after her. Competition feeding him, he nudged through the bushes to appear before the low bluffs of the emerald fields. He caught the serpent from the distance already slithering through the tall patches of grass around the hills. Drake ran up the low slope seeing the messy patches of tall grass scattered across the landscape up to his horizon. He stepped through the shorter follicles feeling the height of the grass grow to tickle beyond his legs as he went in. "Great, now how am I going to find that berry? I think it was a pecha."

Using his keen perception he kneeled low to all fours. Prior conditions from his job taking over, he took a small whiff of the soil trying to identify the sole scent of a sweet, tart fruit. Taking a few more whiffs his head followed the slightly sweet trail. Meanwhile, Serperior camouflaged herself with the green surroundings and stealthily advanced towards the area using her forked tongue to taste the sweet air. Drake continued to follow different paths that lead to his pecha berry. Eventually his nose fell strongly to the sweet scent where he grew confident that he was closing in. Parting grass blades away his eyes fell on the berry making both of his paws reach out for the pink orb. His relief was substituted however when he saw his crimson claws grip onto a dark green appendage that cork-screwed around the berry. That's when the light breathing from his nostrils unintentionally gathered the potent natural aroma of Serperior's that lingered over the leafy flesh. His paws were clasped around the very end of her tail, and shortly after that discovery he felt a shadow lurk over him. He looked up and found Serperior's upper body hanging over head. She was wearing an ecstatic expression. There he caught the full intensity of her sweet smell forcing restricted thoughts to resurface. Within seconds he found himself lost in the unique features of her decorated upper body. The two large leaves at her sides nearly resembling refined arms, the yellow streaming patterns below them, and the dark green barb pattern stamped to her chest that went through the edges of her sprouting boughs that encased her neck gripped his attention. Above all like a characteristic of superiority was her naturally sophisticated visage. Looking up at her unique facial profile his optics became fixated on the rosewood, blazing red gradient that colored her elliptic eyes, which surrounded that exotic dark slit. Her fully erect ears showed her own awareness of his apparent actions that she has spent many long moments trying to acquire. The young dragon couldn't completely grasp the reason why his senses were so touched by the feminine serpent. Though he enjoys the feeling he's receiving he still couldn't prevent the twinge of shame that came about, but it was so viscous it took time to completely consume him. With her sweet fragrance still over his nostrils, directly streaming down from her body above, he lost his cool nature he normally possessed and instead found himself blushing, quivering, and most importantly unable to taunt her initial simplistic form.

And in the distance that viewed the field was Serperior's trustworthy assistant sitting on a sturdy branch next to her new friend. "Awww, look at the two matured younglings! So beautiful, so rare to find a potential couple like those two."

"Yeah, it is something, ain't it?" Leavanny's new ledian mate agreed in bliss as she set her head gently on top his shoulder, "Heh, you must be happy for her."

"Yep, she is making progress, finally," Leavanny mused before adding impishly, "And we should do some more progress making too! You didn't come back for nothing after all, am I right?"

"That's right!" the Ledian smiled as he wrapped a pair of arms around her bringing her in for affection, but that wasn't enough for the fully matured leavanny. Pouncing her mate completely off the branch and into the bushes below was what she added which got the two to passionately kiss without another word.

Back to the young and preoccupied pokémon, a small giggle escaped Serperior's muzzle as Drake was completely oblivious to his long action of staring flinging it further appealing that she was able to get proud Drake to lose his focus completely. But before she could get completely sidetracked within the orange sea in his eyes herself, she lightly flicked him on the paw with a vine playfully. The sting had Drake flinch free from her looks releasing the berry as well. However he blinked a couple times coming to the realization that Serperior was fleeing away with the berry in her tail's grip. Chuckling, he trailed her through the thick grass while keeping her tail in sight at all times. Once the two emerged from the tall grass patch Serperior peeked back with a smile but was surprised by seeing Drake flying midair towards her. She couldn't react soon enough so Drake was able to grab and wrap around her neck which caused Serperior to lose her balance and tumble back down the slope with Drake still hanging on. However, they were on a steeper slope this time but the two didn't notice enough to care through their rough but innocent topple. Within seconds the two hollered out both screams and laughs as they quickly rolled down the incline together with Drake having no will of letting go for their safety's sake.

Serperior countered Drake's grip against her by completely wrapping both her vines tightly around him and herself now tucking the two together in a way of playful retaliation. Only a storm of giggles came from the two now. Still, at the end of this slight incline was a precipice followed by a sea of trees several feet below. The playing pair didn't notice the cliff until they both felt the brisk of air rushing past their forms along with their stomachs clenching in reflex, which replaced all laughter with sudden yells as gravity took its course on their combined weight. Drake failed to flail about in fright due to Serperior's stiffened vines as they saw the canopy below closing in. Luckily the two collapsed through a cushioned bundle of leaves but the soft landing changed with loud and painful crashes through several layers of branches.

As they fell and bounced off the thick appendages together, the force managed to loosen up Serperior's vines around the two but only to get caught around the broken limbs as they fell through the tall tree. Both Serperior and Drake grunted and got the wind knocked out of them as the vines around the two got intricately and sloppily entangled around the entire height of tree.

Once the two come to complete stop within the tree their pains and soreness disappeared as they both broke into hysterical laughter. It was a painful but fun display to them and the soreness they had were buffered by their game. Drake cackled until he tried to touch the ground with his feet. His laugh slowly stopped when he looked down to see his vision zoom out of focus from the great height they were at. "Aaah, Sarah! I'm stuck, get me down!" Drake almost panicked and flailed as he tried to yank himself free from Serperior's vines, but his limbs were too spread for him to do any easy movement. He looked around and found that only her vines supported him in the air being wrapped around both his arms, streaming messily around his torso, and bunched up around his legs.

"Haha, you look like a stringed puppet!" Serperior cracked up as she found herself free from her vines and safely coiled around a branch, "Ooh, let me try something!"

"Sarah, I'm serious," Drake pleaded as he peered down where he felt his gut nearly jump out his mouth once he regrettably saw how far down the ground was, "I wanna…get me down! I can't move-" Drake paused one he saw his leg suddenly jerk up followed shortly by his whole body. He looked up at Serperior and noticed she was retracting her vines back enough hoisting him upward due to both her vines being anchored around a branch above . She kept pulling until Drake managed to stand on a branch but was still bounded up. "Sarah, that's it! Keep pulling."

"Just a sec…" Serperior tugged a single vine causing Drake's legs to jump up as his opposite arm flicked outward. Smiling giddily, she repeatedly tugged and alternated her vines resulting in the fraxure's feet to bounce around over the branch as his arms randomly swayed side to side. "Haha, dance my little puppet, dance!"

"Sarah…this isn't funny," Drake told with a shamed expression as his legs continued to bounce.

"Okay, sorry, sorry."

"Let go!"

Serperior attempted to manipulate the tips of her vines but felt that they were bounded and knotted around Drake's body. "I can't tug through. My vines are knotted!"

"Just pull that one vine up there," he looked towards the vine anchored around the branch above.

"Okay," she smiled as she retracted the vine causing him to fall forward where he screamed as he felt he was only held by his ankles leaving him elevating upside down. "Oh shoot, hold on! I can free one of my vines now."

Drake growled at the upside down image of her. She carefully winded a vine around another branch paying extra careful to the result. As Drake lightly swung upside down he saw the vines anchored above her fall around their position. "No, what are-just move this one up!"

"Wait I got it!" she exclaimed as she uncoiled herself to get a better angle of the mess around her but her remaining grip slipped off the branch causing to fall which violently tugged Drake upward by his feet.

The dragon shrieked as he swung over a branch and sling-shot downwards which got the loose vines around his ankles to get caught around more branches. The traction slowed him to stop and swing around upside down until he bumped into the now suspended and giggling Serperior. "I told you so," he mocked as he saw she was still elevated correctly.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't see that there," she came back.

"Just let me direct you now. Okay weave that vine over that branch," he pointed with his muzzle.

"Whateverrrr…" she compiled jokingly, but within seconds a vine fell off a branch to which she retracted back to cut any loose length.

"Now pull yourself up and over that branch!" She began pulling her weight above the dragon. Drake smiled when she was about to reach the closest branch until he saw stress cracks forming around the branches anchoring her vines. "Wait!"

The branch severed causing Serperior to scream in surprise when she dropped a few feet. The friction from the caught vines around her continued to abruptly stop her descent but Drake was getting bounced around continuously. Just when the movement stopped between them another branch broke away causing Serperior to dive lower and Drake to ascend higher. Another crash was heard causing Drake to suddenly rocket towards Serperior. His face was smothered firmly against her lower body as gravity kept tugging the two against each other.

"Aaah! That tickles!" Serperior thrashed.

Drake's voice was muffled by her underside and before he could attempt to pull away her scent had washed over his nostrils with a force of a torrent. Heart rate now pounding his face radiated with a mix of attraction and shame and Serperior's constant thrashing and giggles from Drake's rubbing did not help one bit as his face constantly bumped along her velvet underside. The texture was completely unexpected, almost no texture that showed a sign of rough scales, and a smooth, cottony feeling that was just too overpowering. Then another branch fractured away causing Serperior to lower down to his level. There they were suspended face to face and eye to eye with one completely upside down and irritated. Both of their expressions casted surprise from the sudden awkward but interesting position they were caught in as their muzzles nearly touched. If things couldn't get any worse for Drake, he heard another twig break and that force kicked him forward which closed off the remaining space between them. In a split second where the stars must've aligned for what was to come their muzzles met firmly, which furiously got both pair of eyes to expand agape in utter alarm as lips met one another. Not another second passed before the centripetal swing pulled them apart. Drake tried to look away but their eyes widened again when another branch broke this time freeing all of Serperior's vines at once.

She quickly retracted her vines but tumbled down the short height that was left crashing roughly to the soil below followed by Drake who landed roughly flat on his stomach next to her.

They both slowly recomposed with Drake looking around and finding her vines were finally free from his limbs. Serperior flipped upward to look at Drake as Drake looked back towards her. Once their eyes met their heads snapped away faster than their fall. Both clearly felt embarrassed and even overwhelmed from their little incidental kiss.

"A…are you okay? Sorry about the fall…" Serperior questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he quickly replied as he faced away from her while he rushed to dust himself off.

"What's wrong? You look like you got hurt!" she worried.

"No, no I'm good. I just remembered I have to hurry back to my owner and report to him!"

"But-"

"I'm sorry, I really am but I have to go!" he told before sprinting away from under the tree, "Bye!" he called back as he rushed away unknowingly leaving a disappointed Serperior in return.

Once Drake slowed to a walking pace near the orchard he doubled over in fatigue. Feeling so very confused about why he just apologized to a pest for leaving he sharply sighed. "Damn it…" he spoke glaring straight down. "Why? She doesn't even have a body! So what's with… this?" he fumed as he looked towards his feet. "Oh…oh who am I kidding? She may not have an hour glass figure but damn it her body is like no one else's, and her scent…"

Once walking further away from that spot he sat on his bottom against one of the bases of the trees that bordered the orchard. He never had any intention of going back home; he just needed to get away fast. Something about her entire, overall look, her eyes, her unique face, her damn smell; it was all an irresistible discovery for him. She has scales, he has scales, and they have the same eye type. Can they really form a successful bond? As he pondered he heard light rustling next to him before seeing movement in the bushes but he was too exhausted to get up and check. Looking up once a shadow fell over him he saw Leavanny before his feet. "Leilani?"

"Good afternoon, lover male," she sang.

"Lover male…oh you mean me and…no way! Nothing is happening between us so you can forget about calling me that," he argued. He desperately wanted to cover up the fact that he had a mysterious, uncanny, and unexplainable yet mystical attraction towards Sarah.

"Right and you expect me to believe your change in attitude around her is just coincidence, right? You liked that little kiss you got, I saw that, oh… hard dilemma you had afterwards," she teased.

"How did you know? You were spying on us!" Drake told snapping to his feet.

"And you just proved my point!"

Drake slumped back down before sighing before her. "Don't tell her at all…" he mumbled, "She doesn't even have a…a-body like you and I so I shouldn't feel this way. It's just weird."

"Now don't be so hasty. Who's gonna judge you around here, plus who cares in general public? You can't fight what you feel. I saw your little dilemma," she giggled in conclusion.

"Little?"

"Just because Sarah has a Serpentine body does not mean she can't be beautiful in other ways. 'Sides, serpents need love too you know."

"Yeah, well, she's beautiful in looks too; that's the real problem. I like a serpent," he told with worry, "A limbless female. Why? She doesn't have a round ass, no two bulges on her chest but yet…I don't even know myself why."

"It's the curves-"

"What curves?" he interrupted.

"Her whole curvature filled body, dummy," she laughed, "I know males are attracted to fluidity and she's the exact definition of fluid…ness."

"Heh? Shoot…I think you might be right. I can't look away from those things around her neck, her ears are awesome, those curved patterns are cool, and her face just tops it off. Leilani, whenever she crawls I tend to stare. It just…makes me want to-"

"Whoa, not when I'm here, lover male," Leavanny teased.

"Shut up," Drake groaned," Promise you won't say a word about this. This is all between you and me, Leilani?"

"Oh, I promise!" she declared without toning down her voice causing Drake's eyes to sharpen towards her. "Oh relax, she's not around. And I have your secret safely tucked away. I'm not the one to gossip after all." Drake crossed his arms as he lied down on the tree trunk letting out a deep sigh. He felt Leilani sit next to his lying form. "Want me to help clear up any more confusion you're feeling, Drake?"

"Please…please do."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter contains heavy action as elaborate pokemon combat sequences! Just thought I let y'all know

Fresh Smells

"Serperior? Serrrperiorrr?"

The grass serpent stirred from her comfy coiled position to curve her head around, groggily peeping at her assistant who leaned on her. "Ughh…Go away Leavanny. It's too early to delegate the hive…"

The motherly bug grumbled in response. Getting off Serperior, she walked around to her head seeing her eyes closed again. Clearing her throat and deepening her vocal cords Leavanny nosed up to Serperior's muzzle. "Hey, Sarah, you up?" What resulted from her imitated deep tone was the serpent parting her eyes slightly, expecting to see her close crush. Once her eyes sharpened at the intruder Leavanny fell into a giggling fit which aggravated Serperior even more as Leavanny clutched her abdomen from laughter. "Your face is just so adorable-Ow!" Leavanny retracted back from the sudden vine whip delivered to her leafy arm. "Awww, did I wake you from a good dream-Aah!" Serperior whipped again this time inches away from Leavanny's eyes and then lashed out again and again. Leavanny quickly backed away from the feeling of air rushing against her nose by the continuous whips. "Okay, sorry, sorry! My apologies…'Saraaah'!" she laughed all the way out of Serperior's quarters.

Sighing, the serpent rose up with a gaping, airy yawn. She slowly uncoiled her piled form and meandered her way from her favored sleeping spot, feeling the warm leafy pile transition to cold blades as she moved. A slight smile on her muzzle remained as she mused over the dream that her assistant woke her from. "Darn it, I can just cry right now… stupid Leavanny," she whined.

Slithering her way past a wall of shrubs she was welcomed to a view of her followers completing routine activities with the astronomically sized tree sitting in the background. However, she noticed several bugs pass her but then abruptly stop in their tracks to address her formally.

"Congratulations, Superior!"

"Great job on the hit off!"

"We're all so happy about your good news!"

The young queen of the hive saw all the odd winks and received all the special nuzzles and hugs. "What are you guys-"

"Sarah!" Leavanny suddenly distracted firmly pulling Serperior's head away from her loyal gathering crowd, "You have to see something urgent!"

"Leavanny, are you really going to call me that for now on?" Serperior pointed out as they quickly moved away from the central hive.

"That's Leilani now, that's my new name, so yes I'm going to call you Sarah for now on!" she beamed.

"Leilani?" she passed, "Drake…"

"Yeah, I know right. He's pretty good with these names!"

"No he's not. How can he give you a great name when mine is just so simple?" Serperior joked as she slithered past welcoming workers.

"Well, then again you need to think 'serperior.' That's a tough one to work with you gotta admit."

"That's not fair," Serperior pouted, "See it's all because of this new body! I have no attractive looks and now my name is unappealing?"

"Oh trust me. Once I show you the food storage all of that is going to change, okay Sarah?"

"You really like these names," she smiled, "Fine I'm Sarah, and you're lucky, super hot Leilani," The young Sarah teased seeing Leilani slowly shake her head with a chuckle in response. "So what do you mean by 'all of that is going to change?'"

Sarah couldn't have asked at a better time. "I mean I think Drake really seems to favor you now." Leilani pushed a wall of shrubbery out of their path revealing to Sarah the giant, heaping hill of fresh fruits and berries. Her jaw dropped upon the vibrant sight of the bright berries in the magnificent pile.

"And Drake did this?"

"Drake did this."

"Oh Great Virizion…" Sarah sighed as she pushed through the shrubbery to slither around and survey the heaping pile of sweets. "O-our whole hive doesn't even consume this much fruit in a year! These will be spoiled by then, and Drake…Oh no, what if his master notices! What were you thinking!"

"I didn't think Drake would go with the deal!" she confessed. Serperior's ears trigger to turn toward some grunting clatter from nearby. She approaches a wall of bushes hearing the leaves stir past the hedge. She then sees Drake emerge, slowly pulling out another wagon full of fruit. "He's been bringing those since dawn and I can't stop him," Leilani informed.

"Drake, what do you think you're doing!" Sarah called.

"Oh!" he began with a grunt as his full loaded wagon through the bushes, "Well excuse me for being a nice gentledragon by hauling in your share of fruit," he snickered.

"My share, three wagons? That is three wagons? You're practically unloading half of your storage to us!"

"You're welcome," he came back with a sarcastic smile.

"No, stop," she stated as she slithered in front of his way, "Please Drake. I don't want you to get in any trouble. I mean honestly one wagon-"

"Look, I don't want you to be concerned. My owner sprayed that whole field with poison so I'm simply supplying you guys pesticide-free fruit. I'm not gonna let a whole population starve to death!"

"We won't…" Sarah sighed and gave in not wanting to sound unappreciative about the work and the risk he might've went through. "Thank you, I really appreciate the help, but I don't think you understand-"

"It's no problem at all," he grunted more as he flipped the wagon over the edge of the pile. "It's no problem, Sarah. It's the least I can do to thank you for kicking out a pair of pests. Phew, fifth wagon, hehe," he smiled.

"Well…she didn't manage to get all of them out…"

Before Drake could question her he felt resonating current around his shoulders. Looking up he scoped in on the red enemy who flew overhead to land right behind Leilani. "How's my Leilani doing?" The fraxure fell into shock upon seeing the large, red bug pokémon fondly embrace Leavanny with his four arms from behind. "I managed to assist the hunting unit that you said needed some help. They found that unfezant that's been giving the hive trouble."

Leilani giggled in response. "Very good. Nice to have a new big, strong helper around isn't it? Two pairs of hands," she giggled within his hold.

"Great, just what I need, newborn pests…" Drake revolted.

"It's all good, buddy. Don't worry about me. I won't bother any of your fruits from now on," Ledian chuckled.

"Haha, Leilani, keep him in control and there won't be any problems," Drake smirked before turning his attention to Sarah. "Now even though I really appreciate the huge help you gave me, I can't keep giving all these fruits like this every day. What is your whole hive going to do since the whole land is poisoned, misses Superior?"

"Ha, that's the first time I have ever seen you worried about the welfare of your pests!" Sarah laughed, "What's gotten into your scales lately?"

"Sarah, he spoke straightly, "I'm really being serious right now."

"Ahahahahaha! Now, that's…that's the first time you've been serious in front of me!" she chortled.

"Yeah, ha ha ha. Can you calm down and give me a paw…tail with this bucket I have outside?"

"Okay, just wait a second," Sarah answered through her laughing fit but Drake didn't listen as he trudged through the hedge bush. Drake, not wanting to waste more time in hauling fruit through acres of land, ran through the shrubbery. The sooner Drake got his last load in the less suspicious he'll look towards his owner. Sarah followed shortly after his departure but couldn't catch up close enough to have him stop his work. "Drake, wait!" Sarah called out. "My hive doesn't need all of this fruit! You don't understand-"

"Oh I understand. You think you guys can try and ration out your food supply then?" he yelled back.

"No, that's not it. Just stop!"

Sarah emerged into the orchard but saw Drake standing next to her stiffened in a lowered stance as he leaned in forward with his claws up at chest level. Looking forward wanting to know what was provoking the fraxure Sarah found the silver bucket on the ground. A black serpent was next to it where she also saw several smashed fruit piles scattered around him. "What in the hell are you doing!" Drake snarled.

"It'ssss very ssssimple," Seviper hissed continuously as he straightened his scrunched body to crawl in front of the bucket. "I'm strongly into meat. I haven't had a high quality meal in weeks, and now I want to sink my fangs into a nice tender chunk. My closest food source is right behind you two. Now get out of my way!" he spat sending out streams of golden venom by Drake's feet.

"Frenzy…" Drake predicted.

"I told you you're not allowed anywhere near my hive, Seviper!" Sarah spat back mutually.

Seviper only chuckled, almost uncontrollably in berserk, at her response. His wide maw remained parted oozing drops of venom. "Sarah, Colton told me this guy could be a former professional pokémon. If we stick together we may have a chance," Drake whispered getting an affirming nod from his new ally.

"Hah, even if a wild bitch and an amateur toy teamed up against me I'd still annihilate-What the!" His taunt was quickly cut short by a sudden lash from Sarah's Vine Whip. Not even his vigorously agile senses could react to the tethers that quickly restrained his defenses by wrapping around the base of his tail and neck.

"Do it!" she relayed.

"With pleasure!" Drake charged towards the immobilized seviper. Confident his enemy would be injured he flung his head to the side, and the feeling of satisfaction met once his tusk roughly grinded through his targeted surface. Without leaving a moment of reaction he swiftly swiped his other tusk past Seviper's hide. His play now finished, Drake dashed back a distance to survey the damage but to his and Sarah's astonishment there wasn't a presence of a deep flesh wound. "His scales are too strong!"

"Ha, don't say I didn't warn you both!" Seviper faced Sarah with his jaw open unleashing a fast growing torrent of flames directly towards the grass serpent.

Sarah's movements nearly halted by the sight of the giant fireball fast approaching her but the increasing scorching heat forced her to slip back before the flames touched her. The remaining embers luckily dissipated before successfully cooking her but she still flailed about in utter panic due to her immense fear. "Sarah, hold out!" Drake called but he suddenly choked out a pained yelp before finding himself knocked away from her.

Seviper's lavender illuminated tail had streaked across Drake's face with enough force to send him roughly tumbling back a few yards. Contented with a possibly poisoned enemy, Seviper sadistically grinned as he approached Sarah who was almost fully revitalized from the trauma of the unbearable heat. Seeing him slowly slither towards her she immediately directed enough power into the three leaves around her tail tip highlighting the blades in white allowing her to swing her sharp equipped tail towards Seviper's head. The result tore past Seviper's face enough to have him hiss sharply in pain and keep him back away.

"Damn bitch!" he cursed from underestimating his opponent.

Sarah growled in response as she geared her head back up watching out for any counter-offensives. "Don't worry, Sarah," Drake managed to call out with a smile as he staggered up to his feet, "I got a favorite move up my scales!" With Sarah positioned on one end of Seviper in the field and Drake on the other they had him in a pincer to their advantage. Seviper decided to switch his attention to Drake by slowly slithering his way with a constant flick of his tongue and his tail lighting up again for another strike. "Oh, trying to hit me with your pink little butter knife again? Ha, I have sharper silverware than that little kiddy thing!" Drake humiliated earning him a sharpened glare from Seviper. He also saw Sarah shaking her head in shame from the other side of the pear field. "What," Drake chuckled to Sarah as he cautiously backed up, "It's the Taunt move! See, it's working!"

Drake managed to clear away from Seviper's Poison Fang by vaulting up above his descending head. Once Seviper collided into the dirt Drake brought an arm back before strongly swinging with a Swipe delivering a deep cut through the very tip of Seviper's purple and black muzzle. Drake smile as he heard the serpent hiss out in irritation knowing that if all other defenses are strong, aim for the nose. Drake roughly landed next to Seviper's flailing body in a roll and managed to limp up before trying to sprint away.

"Drake-damn it! Look out!" Sarah warned him from her position.

Still facing towards Sarah he didn't sense Seviper readying another attack. Seviper reared up and then appeared to gag and heave. As Drake just tried to run faster he suddenly felt a torrent of warm, thick liquid splash on and around his entire spot, which significantly slowed his body movement where he finally heard Seviper loudly choke up more purple, venomous gunk far enough to land on top of Drake in a Venoshock attack.

"Aww…puke! Sick!" he revolted as he found himself unable to move around within the sticky purple slime. The slime felt like it was pulling down on his weight. His vision lost focus as he looked towards Sarah only to see more than one outline of her and her background.

"Drake!" Sarah concerned.

However, she had to set her deep emotions aside to get back to the battle. She quickly slithered up to the center of the battle field between the aisles of trees around them. Passing Drake she swiftly circled over one spot where Seviper saw her coiling up into a tall vertical spring that continued to rotate. Before he could attack, Sarah bounced up a few feet then landed, and with a strong force and with added elasticity to her coiled form from her landing she bounded up again and soared several feet into the air. Seviper's jaw nearly unhinged once he saw her rapidly barrel-roll her body midair before she manipulated herself to elevate upside down. Stretching only her lower body to the side of her gyrating spot Seviper found himself astonished and nearly frightened by the view of Sarah hovering in mid air with her body speedily rotating in place with her tail spread out. Her attack gave birth to a growing green vortex strong and fast enough to completely enshroud her whole form with leaves. Suddenly debris were being picked up by her force and before Seviper sensed it his body slid towards her vortex. Sucking up pieces of loose vegetation nearby, Sarah growled from her power escalating to turn the leaves, twigs, and other debris she sucked up into sharpened projectiles as she concentrated on sucking up Seviper. Drake still had enough feeling to know that her wind speeds were also sucking him in so he clutched the soil beneath him for dear life.

As for Seviper, he couldn't get a hold of anything before her tornado-force winds effortlessly carried him up. With a shriek Seviper flew towards the dangerous vortex where Drake barely made out the dark blur within the green tornado. There, Sarah's leaves did their job shearing by Seviper's tough hide enough to greatly weaken his defensive scales as he continued to scream from the ride and fear of what could happen.

After seconds passed, Seviper flung away from the vortex and crashed firmly onto the soil. Before Drake gave his enemy enough time to recover the little fraxure began charging up a move he's been meaning to test. Parting his jaws he concentrated dragon energy within his maw to form a small, teal illuminated sphere of damaging effects. Vision impaired, he took careful aim waiting for the outlines of Seviper to merge together so he can be confident with his shot as the blue orb before his mouth continued to grow and quake. Once his vision calmed Drake fired the Dragon Pulse. The kick back of his own shot and his paralyzed limbs knocked him back, but the blue sphere traveled at a velocity faster than sound. Seviper's slit pupils narrowed further from the realization of his defeat as he saw the ball launch. A loud explosion detonated from Drake's attack and enshrouded aisles of fruit around in a dark cloud of dust and plugged the ears of the three belligerents.

"Holy…crap," Drake mumbled in astonishment as he continued to lie on the ground. His head ached from the constant ringing he just produced as the dust cloud cleared around him. There, lying on the ground, he managed to make out the blurry green sight of Sarah's head over his own where he felt her vines slither under his back to lift him up on his haunches. With a smile she slowly helped Drake up to his feet then supported him with her vines. "That bastard is over with, right?"

With a smile Sarah nodded. Through the remainder of the dust Drake's eyes suddenly magnified from seeing a brightly illuminated blade punch through the smog. Preparing to take the blow he brought his arms up expecting a blow to his torso. His prediction did not come once he heard his ally hiss sharply next to him. The illuminated bladed flew adjacent to him and punctured through Sarah's scales. Sarah gasped sharply as her head lowered, not expecting pain to sear and pulse throughout her chest where the blade pierced through her scales and into her blood stream. But all the pain and feeling around her disappeared in an instant. Seeing the large serpent about to fall, Drake, past his fears and anger, managed to step back enough to catch her head.

"Sarah!" he worried.

She didn't move as her eyes remained open, nearly about to cause Drake to scream and greave, but he saw a faint smile form into a soft one. And, before she lost all feeling in her body she managed to squeeze enough strength to wink at the concerned fraxure. Fusing all her hope to him, Drake rose up to face his opponent with not only the objective to kick one pest out but to protect the thousand behind him. He turned to give her one last look at her face seeing her eyes close. With enraged demeanor his vision and feeling completely returned as he peered through the light brown dust and caught the windy silhouette of the one his new found malice achieved to reach. Drake quickly readied another Dragon Pulse in his mouth and released the smaller orb of energy towards Seviper. Another deafening explosion rocked the whole aisle but that didn't stop him from sprinting through the dust cloud to swing his head out in rage. Identifying the weakened serpent's black shadow through the cloud, he jumped up to cling on Seviper's back so he could jerk his head strongly side to side making his tusks brutally cleave past his weakened scales. Managing to attack with a few Dual Chops, Drake leapt out of the way of another Flamethrower by Seviper in an attempt to get Drake off of him.

Landing away from the flying flames he saw a small projectile fly past him and harpoon to Seviper's downed body within the parting dust. Turning around he saw Sarah fighting her poison where he also caught a green sphere of light grow between her long ears. Suddenly a beam shot from her sphere and homed onto the bud that was on Seviper. Crackling was heard followed by sharp hisses and shrieks from Seviper's flailing body. Seviper was enshrouded by a jagged green aura as he tried to shake free, but no matter how hard Seviper tried to swing around Sarah's beam stayed on him binding and adjusting to his movements like a green rope that continued to suck out the remainder of his energy for her to receive. Her beam stopped after several moments of draining leaving a panting and stumbling seviper and now a partially healed serperior.

Before Drake could use another offensive attack a taillow quickly descended into the battlefield and right in front of Drake. "What the-Colton!"

Suddenly, Sarah and Drake both gasp from another projectile landing on Seviper. Before anyone could respond, all of the dark serpent's color changed into a pale red before his whole body quickly morphed into a stream of red. Everyone looked as his body was pulled into a falling pokéball that snapped closed upon hitting the grass. The black, yellow, and white orb wobbled and constantly swayed attempting to tame the highly experience seviper. The long moments felt extended for Drake and Sarah as they watched with anticipation. Drake's chest hammered from the adrenaline as he hoped the ultra ball could end this whole conflict once and for all. The Ultra Ball continued to wobble though for several seconds within the grassy follicles. If Seviper popped back out Drake expected a Flamethrower to come straight at him, so he stood firm as he stared at the ball. Ting! The pair's tension fell as the ball stopped moving followed by Drake slowly limping towards it. Before he took a couple steps though he saw someone emerge past a high wall of shrubbery. Sarah froze upon seeing the broad man, owner of the orchard, walking up to the ball and picking it up.

"I'll get you to a pokémon center right away, and then they can return you to your natural habitat."

Drake knowing he had everything fully under control went back to the aid of Sarah who still lied on the ground. "Sarah, the poison! Where's the nearest pecha berry tree," he panicked, "Damn it!"

Drake lashed around from hearing the pokéball pop open to form up Seviper. Once the white silhouette completely disappeared Drake growled lowly at the serpent even though he was weak and still panting from the battle. The owner saw the obedient behavior the seviper gave noticing he's not making any effort to attack. "Feels good…to be back in the hands of a strong trainer," Seviper panted.

Surprising Drake and Sarah further, Leilani and Ledian walked out of the hedge behind them and right in front of the owner. Ledian hurriedly flew to his companion. The owner grew astonished as well. Ledian landed in front of Seviper before wrapping him up in a loyal embrace. "I heard everything, Seviper. He's going to return you to your habitat. Arceus, I wanted to aid you but…" Ledian apologetically turned towards Leilani who smiled in encouragement before turning back to Seviper. "I'm sorry, I can't go with you."

"Don't worry, Ledian," Seviper surprisingly chuckled jokingly, "You're going to have a family now. I am absolutely not ready to settle down myself yet. I want to get back into the league and keep battling. I'll let a chansey know, or in this region probably an audino, that I want to be paired with a trainer or league official…or maybe a breeder hehe. You belong here, I belong out there, so it works out in the end because it's been some ride we've both had eh." he finished with a small hiss.

Drake, Sarah, Leilani, and even the owner felt touched in different degrees by the scene. Ledian embraced Seviper close one final time. "Good luck," Ledian concluded.

Seviper nodded once. "Oh and…Drake is it?" Seviper reached around with his jaw to grab something by his tail where he threw the held object for the fraxure to catch, "I apologize…for everything I have caused to create a nuisance. My misery shouldn't be given to others and for that I am deeply sorry. I know an apology won't fix the damage I have caused though. And Serperior…Everything that I said to you is all a lie," Seviper smiled as he winked towards her.

Drake placed the pecha berry given to him in front of Sarah's mouth. She still looked at Seviper and saw the apologetic look he displayed. "It's 'Sarah' now," she giggled with a nod.

"Since you're not really an annoying pest in the end and is just a lost pokémon…Eh, apology accepted," Drake smirked as the owner tapped the ultra ball on the smiling Seviper allowing him to be recalled away.

Drake watched his owner approach him. Realizing that a bucket of fruit was in his sight along with a serperior, a ledian, and a leavanny all having the classification as "pest", he instantly shivered. His owner may now know about everything that's been happening for the last few days but he has the clues now. "Drake, come on. In the truck."

The firm order received caused him to stand next to the man as he moved. Drake followed him and noticed he continued to walk to Sarah who was still partially numb and poisoned after the pecha berry consumption. He squatted down then cautiously placed his hands under the serpent. Sarah's eyes widened when he heard the human grunt heavily where Drake saw him successfully lift up most of Sarah before placing around his shoulders. "Don't worry, you're gonna get all healed up. Phew, heavy one ain't ya?"

Sarah rolled her eyes from his last comment seeing Drake smile and follow closely behind the owner. "Don't…say… a thing."

Drake laughed from her reaction by the small joke his owner made. They made their way through the hedges where Drake found his owner's truck parked. He gently placed Sarah on the bed of the pickup allowing Drake to jump up and accompany her. With a slam of the door, a roar of the engine, Sarah marveled at the terrain moving away in front of her. She then saw Drake scoot closer to her lying form. Her expression lit up when she saw and even lightly felt Drake's face nuzzle her own.

"Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah lied on a large wooden bench as she observed the man applying his medicine around her areas that needed attention. He continued to watch his hands wrap her up, rub gel around her wounds, and clean her deep puncture wound. "Now Drake, explain to me why there was a bucket full of fruit." Drake obediently stood next to his owner the entire time until he brought up that question. That's when he began shifting around before lowering his head. Drake trembled but still mentally prepared for his punishment. Instead, he however earned a few pats across his spike from his owner allowing the small dragon to open his eyes and relax from the affection. "Don't worry little fella. I sincerely understand. This darn new pesticide is a waste and is no good for the orchard. I did notice that hive of bugs, Drake, and saw that they were not pests. They're actually predators mutually working with leaf eaters who all help stop the real vermin!" Drake was taken aback by his statement before growing greatly confused.

"That's what I've been trying to tell youuu," Sarah teased from the bench.

"You did the right thing. A little loss fruit won't hurt me. You share a bond with those predators. I'm not going to use the pesticide anymore. Who needs dangerous manmade chemicals and their dangerous chemistry when you have a natural one with the hive anyway? Maybe I can persuade other communities to use counter-pests as safer protection."

Drake couldn't help but smile from his owner's acceptance as he was bombarded by pure relief. The owner heaved Sarah off the bench allowing her to slither down his shoulders where she slithered up to Drake. "Carrying a little weight there?" he joked as his owner went inside.

"Some gentledragon you are! Did anyone ever tell you to not ever talk about a female's weight?"

"It's just a joke! Don't be so sensitive." Sarah pouted before swiftly turning away from him. "I have to admit, you're very athletic… to say the least."

"That's what I thought; wish I could say the same about you though…"

"Hey!"

"Now you know what it feels like," she teased sticking her flicking tongue out.

As the two teased each other they both had grabbed the attention of someone small who just turned the corner. A young girl came enthusiastically running towards the two. "Aww, look how cute you two look together!"

The two jumped from the sudden high pitched, up close yell. "Oh no, it's Maylene-"

"Oh," she adores, the young girl innocently pressing the faces of Drake's and Sarah's together firmly enough to mash their expressions, "Look how beautiful your new lady friend is!"

"Don't…bite" Drake mumbled.

"I would never!" Sarah mumbled back quickly.

"I'm talking…to myself."

"I'm going to go see if Daddy can have me keep her," she giggled releasing the two before skipping back inside the ranch.

Drake rapidly shook his head but was unable to control the violent thumps in his chest from the firm feeling of Sarah's face onto his where her strong scent now lingered. "That was… interesting," he commented though unable to lower the warmness in his cheeks.

"Well, glad someone appreciates my new looks," Sarah pouted with her usual slight pucker of the lips which, just as she wanted, caused Drake to look her way in shock.

Before he could marvel further at her mood though, Maylene returned back excitedly. "Daddy said yes!"

"What!" Both Drake and Sarah blurted out simultaneously before peering at each other.

"Ooh, what should I name you? You have pretty soft scales," she smiled while embracing Sarah's face which the serpent couldn't help but crane her neck towards the little girl's hand in a joyous response. "Oh, how about Velvet? Or, even better, 'Velvetina'! Yeah, that's your name for now on, okay!" Maylene ran off again leaving two flustered and blushing pokémon together.

"…Just when I had my new name confirmed earlier this morning…I now have to learn a new one?"

"Hey, at least your name is great. I mean she named me 'Drake' when she first got me. How boring is that? It's cause' she was just eight that time and 'Drake' is a symbol for dragon, whoo…" he chuckled sarcastically causing the new Velvetina to giggle with him. "So your food supply is good forever now. You're legion of bugs in the long run though…"

Drake's concern was strong and apparent to Velvetina. The concern was shortly replaced with offset confusion though as she slid forward with a sly smile. Passing by Drake's side she one-eightied around him, the two appearing like a predator trapping its prey. "Don't worry about it," she softly began finishing off with a long, faint hiss as she lashed out towards his position leaving him no time to react. Her body continuously wrapped around Drake's body in a fairly firm coil before lifting him with herself slightly above the ground so his feet could be suspended. "My worried, little dragon…" The high implication in her undertone had Drake raising an eye. "You need to learn how to listen to your superior. My friends are 'predators' who feed off your 'pests'."

Even though Drake heard her mild taunt, he now could not muster the will to listen or taunt back; not when he's under not only physical pressure but now mental and psychological pressure from the sweet scented female practically sliding around his skin. Her scales against his had him quiver and he wanted to stop it. Being a grass type her skin is already naturally moisturized and highly soft to the touch, like a feathery texture teasing his nerves. "…Oh…sh-shut up!"

The sudden impish behavior actually astonished Velvetina. She suspected some reclusion but not to the point where the bold Drake would lose his thoughts. Could her form still entice a male with four limbs? That leaves her an opening. "So…" she began suggestively, "About Maylene's words. What do you think about us becoming…you know… together?" Drake firmly tensed within her grasp now allowing his eyes to meet hers; could she be serious? His muzzle parted slightly but not even air came out finally causing the large serpent to lose her demeanor from a long giggle. "Taking so long to answer? Now I already know," she smiled tightening her hold on him as well.

"Hey that's not fair!" he retorted quickly, "You have me in close proximity right now…" Drake mentally kicked himself from telling the truth but her soft skin and sweet scent was really having him lose focus steadily.

"Hmm, I wonder what that has to do with your heart beats kicking up all of a sudden, hmmm?" she pondered jokingly in response.

Drake read that she was trying to get him on edge. It's already confirmed: he likes her but she doesn't absolutely know that herself, she likes him but he finds that unbelievable. Who shall be the first to crack in this game of torchic? Stealthily taking a deep breath he was overwhelmed by the solid wall of her scent that entered him. However, he found himself relaxed; it became aroma therapy for him now that he knew what she was up to. "You know what, Velvetina? I can feel yours too by my arm. Why the sudden excitement huh?" he countered with a smirk. It worked. Her expression of glee lowered just a tad bit. "Heh, it's weird. You're a serpent. Before yesterday, I never saw all of you; just your head 'cause you always had to hide." With further observation her face lowered completely once he brought up the fact that she was a serpent: bingo. "Either way it didn't change my opinion about you. I still don't like that mouth of yours one bit," he smiled.

Velvetina sharpened her gaze. Why is he so persistent? "Quit with the taunts, Drake! So, you're saying you don't like the idea of kissing me then." Her smirk matched his as she subtly narrowed the distance between their muzzles.

Drake smiled with sheer confidence at the face of pressure. She liked him! He liked her! Both of them spontaneously registered these thoughts. "Well, can I kiss you?"

Her smirk fell faster than her ears did from the unexpected, submissive question. Not able to contain herself she yelled, "Yes! You know how long I've been trying to get you to do so?" When she asked that, Drake's smile grew as she spilled the beans to him. "Every time by that berry hedge all last year we would nose up closer and closer each day! So it's longer than you probably can even count, so yes you can kiss me damn it!" she panted, anxiety, confusion, agitation all released by her brave, sweet statement and Drake felt the emotion put into it.

It didn't stop him from laughing graciously before smiling, "Okay, I'll make sure to do that."

Velvetina nearly jumped from his acceptance. All those times where she felt insecure, all those times she really wanted to just grab him, it was all for nothing. She loosened him up so he could lean in to kiss her; the imaginary feelings she's had of this moment about to become reality. But, he didn't budge! Drake didn't lean in or anything but instead just continued to smile. The young dragon felt a little more will to tease her as long as possible, so with wit, by knowing she liked him he submissively asked if he could kiss her. A yes showed she really wants him, but he felt a few more jokes should enhance the tease further and show how much passion she really has.

Velvetina huffed sharply before she used her vines to aggressively pull the back of his head towards her muzzle. That quick built up pressure was all released in a passionate, yet gentle first kiss for the two. Drake's smile curved further as he willingly kissed the aromatic serpent back. With her getting what she's been wanting for the longest time and Drake permanently sealing the conflict he's been battling with himself, they both pressed in further as their worries dissipated and transferred into immense warmth.

At the same time around the corner of the ranch house, Velvetina's followers observed. "Go, go, hurry!" Leilani ordered behind her allowing her venipede to skitter into the fruit storage.

Drake and Velvetina pulled away from their kiss. The two giggled from the glistening trail of saliva lengthening from their lower lips; it was a contented, affectionate first kiss for the two. "Sar-Velvetina," he chuckled shaking his head a little to recuperate, "I take back all those bad and rude jokes I've said to you from the last few seasons. You're so fun to chase around, you're so independent! Don't worry about your appearance, please. It doesn't matter if you don't have arms or legs, y-your gorgeous!" he panted from the sudden expulsion of feelings fueled by the moment and by her aroma.

Velvetina grinned wide as she looked down between their bodies. "Mmm, I can tell!"

Drake grew confused from her implication until she slightly parted her grip on him causing the movement she made to have him violently shudder from the sensitive feeling. Looking down he gasped. "Sorry-"

He was cut short by a gentle vine to his lips. His comfort level returned when he was surprised to still see her smiling from the slight mishap. "Looks like your serpent wants to play too. Ooh," she marveled continuing to gaze down causing Drake to feel very flustered, "Imagine that monster once you evolve!" Drake shivered uncontrollably from her comment causing her to giggle in response.

Around the corner Leilani hears this. Shaking her head from the disgusting implications she turned towards her mate behind her before pointing her leaf into her open mouth with her tongue sticking out in an attempt to tease the couple while a few venipede walk away with fruits on their heads in front of her.

"Hey!" Leilani and Ledian both jumped from Drake's sudden call. They turned to see Velvetina set him on the ground allowing him to pounce towards the bugs' position. "Retreat!" Ledian yelled as Leilani laughed along with the other bugs before scattering about.

"Ow!" Drake yelped before he could chase his new "friends".

Rubbing his behind, Drake turned around to see one of Velvetina's vines swaying behind him. "Just like old times!" she laughed with a wink before slithering off with her company beyond the surrounding shrubbery.

"Oh no you don't!" he smiled before giving chase to the serpent.

As the warm air fluctuates across the whole orchard, the young pokémon scatter about in the fields. The farmer watches them all go about from a window liking the new, safer idea he's developed. The hive was possibly protecting the large land since it would be impossible for one little pokémon to accomplish a feat himself. Drake realizes with new special relationship he shares with everyone now. When a farm pokémon mixes with a predatory hive that may be the best chemical defense the community has to offer.

The End

AN: And that was General Chemistry. To conclude the submission of this story I want to thank all of those who stopped over my title, took interest, clicked, and read through all the way to the end. Thank you to those who have supplied reviews and comments, thanks for following this story and favoring.

And for future readers, no matter how old this story gets I will always appreciate reviews, comments, and suggestions! I can never stop learning how to improve as a creative writer :)


End file.
